The Lord of the Rings: The Lament of Rohan
by ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK
Summary: Rated T for violence and occasional language. Follow a girl and her story through LOR. Updated/Newly Edited!LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I went over the whole story and edited and added and so on, so I hope you all like it even more now! This has been a labor of love, and I really hope you enjoy yourself and get lost in the fantasy and adventure like I did. XD

* * *

><p><em>The road goes ever on and on<em>

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the road has gone, _

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with weary feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way, _

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say._

~O~

In the southern most reaches of the East Fold of Rohan was a village nestled between the river Entwash and the Mering Stream. It was here that I heard the screams of my neighbors as they were slain upon the rusted blade of an Orc sword. My brother and I had been hidden away in the early hours of the morning when the horn sounded. We were stowed in an alcove just near the river Entwash that could only be seen from the opposite bank. With a last swift kiss, Mother and Father bade us goodbye, and disappeared into the fog. My brother attempted calling after them, but I held him back.

I clutched his hand as we sat on the muddy earth, the sound of screams piercing the sky. Only when the sun had finally risen, did they stop. We waited as long as we could. By that time, the sun was high in the sky. We wandered through the smoldering remnants of our village. People, young and old, boy and girl, man and woman, lay strewn about, their wounds still bubbling with their crimson blood. We found mother and father in the house, half burnt. They had been stabbed and slashed in the back before the house was set aflame.

I merely stood in shock as my brother wrapped his arms around me, hiding his face from the horror and weeping. Just this morning, our village had stood proud against the two waterways, and now…it was merely piles of wood smoldering under the afternoon sun. But another two survived, a little girl Legolinde barely older than three, and a young man not but a year my senior, Eriador. Her fingers were wound deep into his pant leg as they neared us.

We locked eyes in silence for a moment before I muttered weakly, "I will…fetch some food…"

Less than a day passed before a group of Rohiram came from the north. They had seen the smoke and rode swiftly to our aid. None of us spoke; we merely allowed them to lead us away from the death and destruction of the raiding party. Now we rode toward the capital of Rohan.

Viorith had always been sickly. And spending those few days in the cold had weakened him. We had salvaged one of the carts and had put both my brother and little Legolinde in it for the journey to Edoras. I glanced down at my brother's sleeping form, under all the spare blankets, shivering uncontrollably. Just hang on, I thought pleadingly. Our King will know what to do.

~O~

We were placed in an orphanage. And for the next six years I watched over my brother with the help of Marthay. She was a lovely woman, caring for the dozens of children that littered the little cottage day in and day out. Even when my brother and I celebrated our twentieth year, she kept us on. I resolved to become her assistant.

"I have not seen our King as of late…" she commented from by the fire, rocking gently in her chair as she knitted. My brows furrowed in thought. No I supposed not. In fact, his visits had been growing fewer and fewer for quite some time. Only now did I think anything of it.

Marthay continued her musings as I cleaned the floor of the kitchen diligently, "Perhaps it is that man that has become the King's new right hand. The ladies at the market say he was the King's advisor on the matters in the lands just this past harvest."

I was worried. What could this mean? Were the raids growing steadily worse? Were the powers of evil winning out against Rohan? No. I shook my head. I could not think that way. I had to be strong for everyone, especially Viorith.

The afternoon sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon. Marthay made to get up from her rocking chair, but I knew the pains in her legs today were dreadful, and bade her sit while I fetched the children and started on dinner.

"Come, come, now! In you go!" I called to the children playing in the garden. They came reluctantly. And for those that resisted, I went around chastising, giving them a good smack to their bottoms.

"Ennyette, come inside, now." I said softly, finding her in the corner of the garden almost hidden, with her tattered doll in her lap. Her chubby face split into a grin as she nodded, jumping up and scooping the doll into her arms. I smiled as she tottered in through the door. I took one last sweeping look outside, spotting the horses descending from the stables towards Edoras' gates.

_Another_ scouting party? When the procession came into view, I caught sight of a familiar face. Theodred, the young Prince. As they passed, I gave a low curtsey. He nodded in my direction and continued on with his men. The man to his right also nodded. That was the Prince's cousin Eomer. I waited until after they had passed out of sight before finally going inside. I wished them well silently.

Quickly, I went about with the business of making dinner, the children chattering loudly with Marthay in the cramped sitting room. I went in occasionally to help manage them.

"Galdrien, give back her doll! Eowane, stop that now and go clean yourself up! Blegwyn, be a good girl and set the table for us?" I called over the screams and laughter.

Soon the smell of boiling potatoes and meat filled the little cottage. The children were now sitting patiently at the table. I served them and told them to behave while I tended the others upstairs. Before going up, however, I gave Marthay a bowl. She smiled and exclaimed, patting my cheek affectionately, "Oh, my sweet little angel, what would I do without you? You blessed creature, thank you!"

After I placed the bowl in her hands, I promised to return to collect the bowls and clean off the table. She was not to move a muscle. She merely smiled. Next I went to the second level of the house where all the bedrooms were. I took one deep breath and went into the second room on the right. Little Legolinde lay wheezing and sleeping fitfully, her skin drenched in a cold sweat. She had come down with a fever a few nights ago, and only now was it at its crest. I shook her gently as I sat on her bedside and whispered, "Time to eat, little one…"

She moaned and protested to the movements, barely able to open her eyes a crack to look at me. Eventually I sat her up and began spoon feeding her little by little. It was hard for her to swallow. She ended up only eating less than half of the stew. I rested my hand against her burning forehead after laying her back down, and sighed heavily.

"I'll be back…" I mumbled softly, squeezing her hand.

Once back in the hall, I paused, resting against the door as I attempted to collect myself. When I felt it was safe, I headed down to the last room on the left.

"Valene!" my brother cried happily, sitting up on his own. I smiled warmly and rushed to his side, saying, "Do not move so readily brother! You are weak still!"

He merely grimaced and took my hand in his as I sat by his side, scoffing, "You worry yourself too much sister."

But he indulged me and sat back against his pillows. Satisfied with this, I handed him his food and watched as he wolfed down the stew heartily. I commented over his slurps, "You do appear to be on the mend…I am glad."

He grinned up at me crookedly. Once he was finished, I took up his bowl and headed to the door, promising to return. Before I could leave however, he coughed and asked hurriedly, "H-how is Legolinde…?"

I grew still. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He asked softly, "Will she make it through the night?"

I turned and fixed my eyes on his. The tears were there, but I refused to let them fall. I said thickly, "She may not…"

Viorith slumped. For a moment, neither of us moved. Then a shimmer caught my eye. On closer inspection, I saw tears sliding silently down his face. Immediately, I rushed to his side and wrapped my arms around him. He was thinking what I was thinking: Legolinde was the only one left from our village besides Eriador and ourselves. Neither of us could bear the thought of losing her, especially not now when she had grown to be such a beautiful young girl. I held him and sang softly until he fell asleep.

Gently, I placed him back down after slipping out from the clutch of his arms and went down to clean up the table. Then, I sent the children off to bed and helped Marthay up the stairs; all the while keeping at bay the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me. When everyone was settled, I excused myself out to the garden. It should be tended to before I went up to see Legolinde. The sunset was just coming to its close, casting everything in a warm glow. I began my work weeding. I ripped every single wild plant from the earth diligently, until my hands stilled, my vision becoming too blurry with tears to continue. They shook as I raised them to my face, trying to stifle the sobs that wished to expel from my lips.

Gathering my wits desperately, I quickly wiped away the wet streaks from my cheeks and silently slipped back into the house and took a pail of water and a cloth up to Legolinde's room, dowsing it and placing it soothingly on her forehead. I re-tucked the blankets to her chin and pulled a rickety chair to her bedside.

Her breathing was becoming more labored, I noted sadly. But I stayed by her side throughout the night none the less, signing tenderly, songs of hope and love. Shortly after the morning sun broke over the mountains, her chest stilled. I sat in utter silence, listening to the quiet house. Finally, I stood numbly, and went to fetch the neighbors. They obliged me, quickly collecting her from the house before any of the children woke. Menowic, the kindly father of the household, informed me that they'd fetch me when they were ready to take her to the burial grounds. I nodded mutely and glided back into the house, deftly sitting at the table. A few moments later, I heard someone come down the stairs behind me. I couldn't turn my head to see who it was.

My brother's soft voice asked, "Legolinde's bed is empty…did…did she…?"

I put a hand to my lips to prevent myself from weeping. Biting my lip, I nodded. There was a pause, his footsteps shuffling closer, and then his arms wrapped around my shoulders. Our cheeks pressed together, tears running as one as he whispered, "Let us go together…"

Hurriedly, I wiped my tears and stood, following him out to the road. I grabbed a shawl and draped it over his shoulders. But, he shrugged it off saying, "No, you take it. I am alright…"

I was about to protest, when Menowic strode over, his mule following closely behind. It was harnessed to a small cart that held Legolinde bound tightly in a blanket. It was painful to look at. Instead, I focused on Viorith's hand as we walked slowly along the streets to the gates of Edoras. Lifting my eyes slightly to glance just a few feet away at the foot of the hill to the path that ran between the shadows of the sixteen mounds where buried Kings of old lie, I felt my chest tighten. Upon their western sides the grass was white as with a drifted snow: small flowers sprang there like countless stars. We turned south and west, following the trail along the high walls west towards the mountains.

We came upon the burial grounds swiftly enough, once again met by the Evermind flowers (in the common tongue) that grew where dead rest, Menowic and his son carefully lifting Legolinde's small body and placing her gently in the deep hole. My heart clenched and I looked away, clinging to Viorith's hand as we stood in silence for a moment. Finally, the others looked to me to sing the ceremonial burial song. I nodded and was just about to begin, when we heard the distinct sound of approaching hooves. I looked up in time to see Lady Eowyn the niece of our great King cresting the hill. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold in the early morning dawn; her flaxen hair billowing behind her as she galloped towards us. Once near, she slowed her steed with a soft, yet firm command, and slipped gracefully from her saddle. Slender and tall she was in her costly robe decorated with silver; but strong she seemed and stern as steel.

Upon reaching the graveside, she asked slightly breathlessly, "I was informed of a death…?"

"Y-yes, m'lady…" Menowic replied gruffly, removing his cap in respect. "Young Legolinde of the orphan house…"

She looked from him, to the small bundle in the grave, to my brother and me, the sadness in her eyes evident. She stepped toward us, her golden hair catching the rays of the early sun, and said sincerely, "I am truly sorry for your loss…"

My brother and I bowed and curtsied in gratitude. She was a wonderful woman. I recalled that only a few days ago she'd strolled through Edoras in her Uncle's stead and mingled with the commoners. And now she stood ready to grieve alongside us at a moment's notice.

We stood for another moment's silence before my brother squeezed my hand. It was time for the song. I cleared my throat and began, remembering last week, when Legolinde had been playing merrily with the other children in the garden. It had taken her so long to grow used to Edoras…

~o~

It was quiet, save for the footsteps and the creaking of the cart as we made our trip back. Menowic agreed to let my brother ride on the cart. I could tell he was growing weaker, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. Once I'd convinced him to sit down, he seemed to realize how tired he was. With a comforting smile, I placed the shawl over his shoulders once again, this time he took it, pulling it close.

I dropped back, and walked with my head down next to Lady Eowyn. Unable to resist the chance, I glanced over at her out of the corner of my eye. She was clothed in a beautiful midnight blue silk gown embroidered with silver thread, its hem covered in two inches of mud. Her long light golden hair hung around her shoulders in waves. I started when she said, "My brother Eomer tells me you help care for the orphaned….?"

I looked up quickly and met her gaze for a short moment, then nodded, looking away.

"And the young man with you is your brother?"

I nodded once again, smiling as I saw him look over at us as if he heard us speaking of him. He grinned back and waved. I said tentatively, "The strength he carries within…is not able to withstand outside his body I'm afraid."

"I see…it must be difficult for him." the Lady muttered, casting her eyes out over the valley in thought. "And the little girl, she was your younger sister…?"

"No…just an orphan in the house with us."

After another moment's thought she said, "You too are strong. The passion you have for the less fortunate shows that. Rohan is indebted to you, and I am envious…"

I blushed furiously and muttered, "Please, my lady, I would not go so far as to say that…"

She seemed to be mulling something over in her mind as we neared the gates. The cart was nowhere in sight, by now. Good, I thought distractedly, Viorith needed his rest. Shyly, I mumbled, "You are an asset to Rohan as well, Milady…especially in these dark days…"

She handed her horse off to a waiting soldier and continued walking with me along the streets toward the far end of the village. She paused as we came closer to the road that would take us to the Golden Hall where Theoden undoubtedly sat on his throne, and turned to me. She asked slowly, choosing her words carefully, "The people of Rohan are in need…and now that the King has…other issues plaguing his mind, I feel I must do something, even if it is small. I wish to help the people."

My brows furrowed slightly in confusion. I began unsurely, "Milady…"

"I shall enlist the help of others. They will care for your little ones." She said distractedly, lost in her thoughts. "I will also partition for another growing field to be started. Hopefully that will lessen some burdens…"

I was completely taken aback. She truly was the daughter of Kings. I curtsied deeply and began professing my thanks, but she interrupted one last time.

"I am doubtful of more aid than an extra care taker and a few vegetables, but if you wish, I could offer something else…"

I stood frozen.

"I shall enlist you as my hand maiden – if you do not object – and pay you with a sack of provisions each few weeks." She said, then speaking more to herself than me, continued. "Surely, _Grima Wormtongue_ should have no scruples with my proposal…"

She spat his name out like it was laced with poison. The first thought that came to mind, was of my brother. I curtsied once again and said, "I am extremely grateful, Milady. You offer so much to such an unworthy recipient…but you see, my brother's health is precarious…I do not know how he will handle my lengthy absences."

What she offered was absolutely magnificent. No longer would the children's bellies go empty. No longer would my care be spread thin. But…Viorith…we've never been apart really; maybe for short periods of time, but not days. What if he was not properly cared for? But, to give up the pay…

She smiled softly, the glimmer of hope in her eyes dimming. I did not wish to strike down her enthusiasm, so I asked hastily, "Milady…would it be at all possible to trial me, and see how my brother fares?"

Me, a commoner, asking the King's niece such a steep request! I could feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment. To my amazement, however, her eyes immediately gleamed once again. She nodded eagerly.

I asked, "When would Milady wish me to start?"

"First thing tomorrow," She said, taking up my hands for a short moment, before starting off up the hill. "I shall see to it that the guards permit you entrance."

I stopped and watched her make her way up the slope to the great manor of the King. I shook my head and started off, back toward home. Who would have thought this day would hold so much! When I entered through the rickety doorway, it was to the smell of Marthay's cooking. Nothing could compare to her homemade meals, no matter how much I tried.

I inhaled deeply, heading through the sitting room littered with toys, into the small kitchen. All the children were seated, waiting eagerly for their breakfast. I smiled down at them and asked Marthay, "Are you feeling well again?"

"Oh yes my angel, right as rain!" she chuckled, stirring something vehemently. Then she turned and asked under her breath, "Legolinde…?"

My lips hardened into a line, and I shook my head. She sighed heavily, but continued bustling about making the food. After a moment, I asked, "Where is Viorith?"

"Heard the lad come in a while ago, poor dear, could hear his teeth chatterin' from here; sent him straight to bed."

I thanked her and immediately spun on my heel, heading for the stairs. When I got to our room, I opened the door quietly, careful not to disturb him if he was sleeping. But to my relief, I saw that he seemed quite well, aside from seeming too overly pale. He was sitting up, propped against his pillows, three blankets piled on top, my shawl still around his shoulders.

"What took you so long Valene?" he scolded, pulling the shawl around him a little tighter.

"I am sorry," I laughed sarcastically. "Must have lost track of the time…"

He folded his arms across his chest, and tried biting back the grin wanting to emerge through the scowl, but failed. He instead chided, "Too important now is more like it, speaking with the Lady Eowyn as if you were the best of friends!"

I sat on the edge of the bed and laughed asking teasingly, "Jealous?"

He mirrored my laughter, and then said suddenly, "She _is_ quite beautiful…"

"Indeed she is!" I exclaimed in astonishment. "Will I have to keep an eye on you from now on, my dear brother?"

He raised a suggestive brow in response. I cried out, giving him a little shove. He chuckled, rubbing the spot. After the amusement had faded, he asked, "So what did you and she speak of?"

I had hoped I'd have more time. I glanced from him to a spot on my apron and said in a small voice, "She spoke of making improvements to Rohan. She offered help for Marthay's care of the children."

"That is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "From your expression, I would have thought she had condemned you to death!"

I fixed my gaze on him once again and muttered, "She offered me a position as her hand maid in exchange for extra supplies…"

If Viorith had any reservations about my leaving him, then I would not go. To my surprise however, he took up my hands and cried, "This is a miracle! Of course you will go!"

I was too stunned to answer right away. He seemed to notice because he leant in and said, "You need not worry about me. You deserve the opportunity to live outside these walls."

My eyes stung with tears as I took in just what was happening. Smiling he mumbled, reaching up to stroke my cheek, "Always so strong…"

"Always so foolhardy," I replied thickly, placing my own hand over his before getting up and pushing him back under the covers, "Alright, then. It is settled. Get some rest now, so you do not catch cold…"

He snorted, but obliged me. I was leaving to get both of us breakfast, when I paused, my hand on the door handle. I called softly, "Viorith…promise you will not try to be strong…?"

It was quiet for a moment before he whispered, "As you wish…"

~O~

The morning air was thick with fog as I walked through the empty streets. I wound my way past countless gray houses until finally I came to the path leading up the slope to the acropolis. I took a deep breath, hoisting the pack containing my belongings a little more securely on my shoulder and started on my way. At the arch leading into the King's grounds, the guards stopped me and asked my business. I told them I was to meet Lady Eowyn, and gave them my name. They let me pass. On the steps leading in, another guard asked. Once I had informed him, he disappeared into the great golden hall. When he returned, he was accompanied by Lady Eowyn.

Looking just as beautiful as the day before, she smiled warmly down at me as I hastily curtsied and offered kindly, "Please, follow me..."

I nodded, a little flustered, and trailed after her. The hall was just as magnificent as I had imagined it to be, high ceilings, spacious quarters, tables, food, and a warm fire. The throne, I noticed, sat empty for the time being. Too early for a King to arise, I suppose.

She led me then into an Eastern corridor that went even deeper into the great manor. Finally, she stopped in front of a magnificent wooden door and said, "These are my chambers. Your quarters, I have arranged across the hall."

She pushed a less extravagant, but still handsome door open. I nearly gasped. It was bigger than the kitchen back in the cottage! I couldn't help but gape as I stepped into the room. I had a bed of my own, a dresser, a full-length mirror, and a wash basin all to myself. I turned back and saw Lady Eowyn studying my reaction.

"I do not know what to say Milady! It…it is too much! I do not deserve-" I breathed, cutting myself off mid sentence due to lack of belief.

"I am glad." She said, stepping into the room as well. "I have a change of clothes laid out for you there. Once you are ready, please come to my chambers and help me ready?"

"Y-yes, Milady…!" I stuttered, curtsying clumsily as she disappeared into her own room.

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile when I understood that this was all really happening to me. Then I started and realized I was just standing there like a fool when I had duties and responsibilities to attend to. First order of business was to make myself look presentable. I dashed to the mirror and scrutinized my reflection.

My long honey brown curls were unruly and tangled; my ragged black clothes had holes and stains in them. My face was so dirt encrusted, it rendered me unrecognizable, and my teeth needed a good scrubbing. The only sensible thing I had were my shoes, brand new leather slippers that I'd saved up for, for nearly a year.

I quickly went and scrubbed my face, arms, and hands until I was satisfied, then attempted to detangle my locks. Once I was content with that, I moved to the bed where my new clothes lay. It was a dark purple, long sleeve dress made out of a cloth that was more expensive than I could have dreamed of ever wearing. Dark green ribbons to tie around my upper arms, and a dark green sash that tied around the waist accompanied it. I gawked down at everything, running my fingertips along the soft fabric before changing. I felt like a Queen.

Once dressed, I hurried over to Lady Eowyn's chamber and knocked gently, entering when I heard her muffled voice from within. She sat elegantly before a mirror on a velvet-cushioned stool, surrounded by embroidered tapestries, next to a canopy bed. All her furniture looked extremely old and beautiful, dark wood blending perfectly amongst the rich surroundings. She beckoned me closer and asked, "Do the clothes fit well? They were old garments of mine which I have grown too tall for."

I glanced down at myself once again before blushing and saying gratefully, "They are perfect Milady…"

She asked, "Can you braid hair?"

I nodded, and stepped up, taking her comb in hand delicately. I removed the tangles from her hair trying hard not to tug, and then carefully braided both sides back into a single braid that ran down the length of her back. I was glad it was even. I had feared my hands shaking would ruin it. Once I had finished, she had me place a gold band around her head. She studied the effect in the mirror as I said softly, "If you don't mind my saying, you look very lovely, My Lady…"

Her lips turned up in a gracious smile as she thanked me. Then she stood and said over her shoulder, "We must ready now for the King's reception in the Golden Hall."

I followed her back through the maze of corridors until we finally came out to the throne room. I stayed behind Lady Eowyn as others began to trickle in, careful not to get in the way. Finally, the last to arrive was a snake-like man with inky black hair and beady red-rimmed eyes. He sneered at all gathered and hissed in his slimy voice, "Make way for Theoden, King of Rohan!"

He bowed out of the way, revealing a hunched old man that I did not recognize at first. Once he shuffled more into the light however, I saw that this crippled old man, was in fact our beloved King. I glanced worriedly at Eowyn and met her gaze. We exchanged looks and then focused once again on the King's slow progress across the floor to his throne. As he sat down, the greasy haired man slithered to his side and sneered once again before dismissing us. Lady Eowyn later explained disgustedly that ever since Grima Wormtongue had been enlisted, the King hadn't been himself. Prince Theodred was kept on a short tether, and Rohan had begun to fall to ruin.

Over the months, I grew to dislike him even more. When he addressed me, now, I had the courage to fix him with my most displeased glare and hurry along to my duties. My timidity grew less by the day, thanks to Lady Eowyn's strength. She often taught me how to properly swordfight. And mostly I was kept busy. I took care of her like I would one of the children, but obviously not as a child. We became close. Her brother and the Prince often teased us, saying we were sisters. Even the Prince and Eomer grew fond of me. We often laughed.

But our laughter was short lived. As time progressed, Theoden grew to be unrecognizable. And the threat of the dangers in Mordor grew every day. In response, the Prince and Eomer were to go scouting regularly and rid the land of Orcs that tried sacking villages in the Westfold. We all bid them farewell in the Golden Hall. Theodred attempted to bid his father farewell, but no acknowledgement was given. Theodred straightened, smiling sadly down at the senile old man. It was painful seeing how he tried hiding his hurt.

They were off. Lady Eowyn and I stood on the stone balcony overlooking Edoras, watching as their horses grew smaller and smaller, finally disappearing into the distance. She seemed far away at the moment. I knew I'd have to bring her back.

"Milady, what would you say to a visit to the cottage?" I asked brightly, putting her arm through mine. "I know the children would love to see you again."

She met my gaze and nodded, a small glimmer of happiness glowing deep within her eyes. I smiled and led her away, slowly taking her down the slope towards the farthest corner of Edoras. As we entered through the rickety door, our ears were met with dozens of squeals of delight. My legs were immediately tackled by five little bodies.

"Is that my Valene?!" Marthay's carrying voice called from the kitchen.

I waddled in, two of the children still clinging to my legs stubbornly. I grinned hugely as I caught sight of Marthay and Calil (Lady Eowyn's promised help) chopping up vegetables in preparation of dinner, alongside a relatively healthy looking Viorith. He was looking very well. After the first month of me being away, he refused to let me come back. He took ill for a short while, but Calil was a blessing. He was better in no time.

Everything seemed like it was on the mend. That is, until everything went horribly wrong.

A few short weeks after the Prince's scouting party went out, they returned. Theodred had been wounded in a battle at the Fords of Isen. I waited outside his door as Lady Eowyn went to visit him, worriedly shifting from foot to foot. When she emerged, she looked as pale as death itself. I immediately ushered her to her chambers and laid her down on her bed. She did not stay down for long and instead began restlessly pacing the room.

I excused myself to fetch her some spirits and food, hoping they would calm her, and ran into Eomer who informed me of the extent of the Prince's wounds. I felt my stomach tie in uncomfortably tight knots. This could not be happening! Resting my hand briefly on his grief stricken shoulder, I hurried him with me to provide him something to eat as well as to collect the items I'd set out to get for his sister. When I returned, I could do little but offer words of comfort to Eowyn, and busy myself with work. And sadly, not long after Prince Theodred was returned to us, he passed in his sleep. The kingdom was devastated.

What hope was there, now?

I watched sadly as Eowyn attempted to inform her Uncle of his son's passing, but he didn't even seem to hear her. Later that day, we discovered that Eomer had deserted Edoras. It was all too horrible. She wished to be alone with her cousin's body before his burial, so I resigned to cleaning her chambers, scrubbing every last surface till it shined.

Suddenly, she burst into the room and exclaimed, "Valene, there are strangers riding into the city! Come, quickly!"

I stood, wiping my sopping hands on the dark brown apron that hung from my neck and pushed my sleeves back to my wrists. I then followed after her, tossing the apron into my room as we dashed by. When we reached the entrance hall, my heart seemed to cease in fright. A truly magnificent man stood over our King, bathed in white. His staff was leveled directly at Theoden's chest, seemingly causing him a great deal of pain. Watching him writhe in his seat, Eowyn started forward, intending to go to her Uncle's aid. I went after her instinctively.

Eowyn was caught and pulled back by a dark haired man. He said quickly, "Wait!"

Just then, I felt a hand clamp over my arm and stop me. I lost my footing and stumbled back into the arms of another. I looked up quickly, my eyes wide. Holding me delicately was an elf. I had never seen one before! But I knew at once that he was an elf. I'd always imagined them to be very beautiful, but this was astonishing! The amount of wisdom and power radiating from his piercing pale blue eyes, made me tremble. I felt my face heat and I glanced away, hurriedly detangling myself from him.

"If I go…Theoden dies!" our King hissed maliciously in a voice not his own. I was taken aback by this, and recoiled.

The white wizard thrust his staff at him and said powerfully, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!" our King, now a stranger growled, fighting against whatever magic the wizard was using.

"Be gone!"

It was as if a battle of wills was taking place. They held each other's gazes for a moment, much to the suspense of those gathered, before Theoden leapt from his throne, crying out. The wizard thrust his staff forward one last time, sending our King flying back into his seat. And all was still.

Our King then slumped forward. Eowyn broke away from the man who had held her back and rushed to his side, catching him before he fell to the ground. With relief, we watched as he transformed right before our eyes into the King we knew and loved. He gazed in awe at his niece and whispered, "I know your face…Eowyn…"

Then the King seemed to notice all those gathered, especially the white wizard. He asked confusedly, "Gandalf…?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." He answered.

Gandalf? Why did that name strike something in my memories?

The King got to his feet shakily and breathed, "Dark have been my dreams of late…"

He gazed at his dirty hands in bewilderment before Gandalf said, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your _sword_."

Just then the head of the army (in Eomer's absence) came forward and offered the King's sword to him. We all waited on baited breath as Theoden drew his weapon from its sheath and held it aloft. A power seemed to grow in him. I could almost feel it strengthen him. That's when he caught sight of Wormtongue under the boot of a red-headed dwarf.

Wormtongue was thrown unceremoniously down the front steps. I ran out and stood next to Eowyn and watched as the disgusting man crawled on all fours like the snake he was away from the advancing King. Even then, he tried weaseling his way out of it with the use of his forked tongue. I watched breathlessly as the King reared back, his sword ready to strike down, when the man that had held Eowyn back dashed forward and stayed his hand. I was astonished that he would ask for the King to spare the life of such a traitorous man.

Before the King could even answer, however, Grima took off through the crowd of commoners that had gathered, screaming for them to get out of his way. The dark haired man then called, "Hail Theoden, King!"

All those gathered got down on their knees to show respect. After a moment, the King turned back, searching the crowd for something. That was when I realized. I gripped Eowyn's arm tightly and waited for the question I knew that would come.

"Where is Theodred…where is my son…?"


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:This whole story is dedicated to my little sister who is also a writer on here (LobsterMobster95). Without her constant nagging, I wouldn't have gotten this up until I was an old woman. She put up with my whining and my re-writes. Most of all she supported me and I can't thank her enough for that. Love ya Bibsta!

And thanks to you my dear reader. You are who has made me into a better author.

* * *

><p>~O~<p>

I stepped back, clutching the pitcher to my breast as I watched the King confer with these newcomers. I learned that they had been a part of a fellowship that had been accompanying the Ring and the Ring bearer to Mount Doom for its destruction, before their separation. The man was called Aragorn, a ranger from the west. The dwarf was Gimli, son of Gloin. The elf was Legolas, son of Thranduil the Elvin King of Mirkwood. And the wizard Gandalf had been formerly known as Gandalf the Grey. That was why I had not recognized him! He had somehow changed in his travels and now bore a white robe and gleaming staff.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed." Eowyn said, standing up from her kneeling position by the children that had come from a newly sacked village in the Westfold. I stood at the other side of the table, refilling their goblets after they had gulped down their fill. "Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go!"

My eyes strayed to the elf, leaning against one of the pillars on the other side of the room, listening raptly to the debate. He still sent my heart racing and mind reeling with thoughts of faraway lands and other beautiful things. But those thoughts in this present state of unrest were foolish. Chastising myself silently, I strode to the dwarf's side and refilled his tankard with honeyed mead from my pitcher and once again concentrated on the plan that was conspiring.

Gandalf stepped toward the King, who had traveled across the room to Aragorn who sat smoking his pipe at one of the tables, and asked, "Then what is the King's decision?"

I held my breath as Theoden thought hard, glancing from one expectant face to the next. We were ordered to empty the city and make for Helms Deep, our safe hold in the mountainside. I quickly went about my duties, packing a few traveling gowns for Eowyn, and other assortment's of her items into trunks. I then put all my belongings in a sack and had everything taken out to a cart that was to be drawn by two mules. Lady Eowyn then excused me to go to the Orphans and make sure everything was being handled down there.

With a few last minute items clutched to my chest, I started for the Golden Hall, but as I went around the last corner I ran straight into someone. Stumbling slightly, I dropped the items held loosely in my arms, the contents spilling onto the floor. I stooped and began hastily grabbing up what had fallen, muttering apologetically, "Forgive me! I had no mind of where I was going!"

I felt my face heat uncomfortably, and cursed myself for letting my thoughts carry me too far away. I froze however when I recognized the hand that offered me the small book of letters that Lady Eowyn had given me (in order to learn how to read and write). I'd spent enough time staring at it over the past few days. I looked up slowly into the clear blue eyes of the elf, Legolas. I took my book, clutching it white knuckled, and stood swiftly stammering out an apology once again.

He merely smirked amusedly down at me as he gracefully rose to face me and commented bluntly, "You are very absent-minded for a royal."

I stuffed the book onto the pile of other things in my arms and mumbled embarrassed, "I am not part of the royal family…"

He seemed confused by this and asked, "But are you not dressed as one?"

Standing a little straighter, I replied, "I am Lady Eowyn's hand maiden. She has given me her old clothes out of the goodness of her heart."

With that, I muttered a small farewell and brushed past him. I did not look back. Before long, I was at the cottage, helping load all the children's things into the neighbor's cart. I was able to trade some of my pay for a bigger one, so he gladly obliged helping out when he could. Viorith, I noticed, was looking a little pale. I asked worriedly as he clambered into the back, pulling blankets over himself, "Do you feel well, brother?"

He grinned crookedly up at me, coughed and said, "Very well, dear sister. Do not worry about me. Marthay and Calil will take good care to keep me well."

I took his cold hand and squeezed it before going and telling Marthay that I was to ride with Lady Eowyn to Helms Deep if she needed me. I left shortly after that, knowing that if I took any more time, they would leave without me. I was given my own horse, which I quickly tied my satchel to, and mounted.

Soon after, we started on the journey to our safe haven.

~O~

"And so…the Kings…will l-live in…the halls of their…f-for…forb-"I read, struggling slightly. At the last word I held out the little book to Eowyn, still keeping a firm hold on my horse's reigns leading it along the uneven ground. She glanced at the page and said calmly, "Forbearers."

"Forbearers…" I repeated resolutely before continuing. We walked along next to the people of Edoras, talking with those around us, laughing at jokes, and reading from the book. It was slow going, but pleasant enough.

I was just beginning to read the next chapter when the dwarf, the elf, and the man rode up. My eyes widened slightly as I saw the elf study me curiously, and promptly shut the book. I would not allow so great of men hear me fumble with reading. He blinked in response. But I pretended not to notice and ducked my head, hiding my now red cheeks.

Leaning in to Lady Eowyn slightly, I whispered, "Look Milady, Lord Aragorn is here!"

I stifled my giggle as I saw her start in surprise. She of course told me of the meeting that had transpired between them before our departure; a clash of swords and an exchange of words. She'd never had anyone speak so well and strongly of her courage before. I nodded and smiled knowingly as she turned to greet them. Her feelings for him were already great, it was plain to see. Milady was a very simple, honest person really. If she didn't care for someone, you would know. If she did, you most certainly would know. Almost like Viorith, but with a harder edge from years of being suppressed as a woman.

I hung back and let Aragorn and her joke with one another. It appeared as though he may care for her as well. Smiling to myself, I tugged the book from my apron once again and turned back to where I'd left off.

"Are you only just learning?" a familiar voice asked softly to my left.

I started and looked up at the elf. He was gazing at me with interest, now. He continued, "You seem to be stuck. Perhaps I can assist you?"

I flushed, gripping the reigns of my horse tightly. Did he mean to insult me? I did not trouble either of us with answering his question. I instead lowered my gaze ashamedly and strode away, seeking the safety and comfort of Milady's strong presence. I couldn't help but feel like I was a child running to hide under her mother's skirts. When I no longer felt like my face was burning, I snuck a glance over my shoulder at him only to discover that he was no longer there. I took a fleeting look around and finally caught sight of him galloping off to the front of the procession. I sighed heavily, and then mumbled a quick excuse before offering up the word that I was having difficulty with to Milady for guidance.

We marched well into the night, and rose early the next morning. Today we would reach Helm's Deep. Many were exhausted, and after a long day of progress yesterday, the King was calling for rest until mid day which all were thankful for. Eowyn found me just as I was starting to prepare a stew. She watched as I situated the great iron pot over the fire curiously. Smiling as I poured water from the nearby stream in, I asked jokingly, "Does my lady wish to prepare the meal?"

The smile slipped from my face as she nodded and exclaimed, "Yes, I'll make enough for as many as I can!"

She took the ladle from my numb hand and began adding the ingredients I'd chopped. Truth be told, I was a bit nervous. The last time she'd cooked something it had somehow gone wrong. But despite my reluctance, I tried my best to walk her through the process once again. Sadly though, it was in vain. As we sat down to eat, I had to fight past the gammy texture of the fish and odd arrangement of spices.

"I believe this is better than last time," she commented, working the strange aftertaste around in her mouth.

"Yes I agree," I squeaked, as she turned to share a pleased grin with me.

Soon after that, she went around dolling out small portions to those around us. I could see in their faces that they too thought the flavor to be odd, but most merely shrugged and ignored it. Some have had little to go on but bread and small bits of dried pork. They were thankful for what they were given. Lord Aragorn however, was more transparent with his displeasure. Biting my knuckles so as not to laugh openly, I watched him attempt to pour his bowl full onto the ground behind him when Eowyn was not looking.

Leaving her to her charitable duties, I took my horse and checked on Viorith as the sun was just nearing mid afternoon. The lengthy traveling seemed to be taking a toll on him. I spent a couple hours reading to him slowly out of my book, even as the procession began once again.

"You must think yourself very important now that you know how to read." He teased weakly, grinning crookedly up at me.

I smiled importantly and asked, "Jealous?"

He shrugged and mumbled, "Maybe a little…"

Tucking the blankets around him more securely, I kissed the top of his head affectionately before leaving him to rest. I then rode up the line to where Lady Eowyn was. To my great displeasure I saw the dwarf, the man, and the elf were there at her side. When I neared, she smiled and asked, "How is your brother faring?"

I could feel all the eyes staring, waiting for my reply. Trying to avoid their scrutiny, I dismounted and answered quietly that he was doing well. When I slipped back out from the other side of my horse, I was glad to see that none had heard my small utterance.

It was nearing time for dinner when we heard the shrill scream of someone being attacked just over the hill. My heart jumped horribly in my chest, and I immediately scurried to Lady Eowyn's side and clutched her arm asking breathlessly, "What is it, Milady?!"

She shook her head, and looked to see Aragorn dashing down the hill to us. He called, "Orcs, we're under attack!"

Panic ran through the crowd in one great shiver. Those who did not hear quickly learned as those around them passed on the information in hurried whispers. I was grateful that Viorith and the others were well out of harm's way near the rear. They could make an easy escape if they had to.

All the soldiers rushed to their horses, mounting them and riding off towards the fast approaching danger. I helped Lady Eowyn usher those around us back, trying to keep the pandemonium under control, and direct them around the other side of the hill to Helm's Deep which was just in the distance. My eyes traveled to the crest of the hill, where I saw Legolas standing precariously on a jutting rock, looking out over the rolling hills. I watched in horror as dozens of Wargs – dreadful wolves from the bowels of darkness – bounded over the ridge, but he did not flinch. Instead, he drew his bow and shot two arrows in quick succession.

I did not see whether the arrows met their targets, but did not need to. I knew they would. I went with the throng back around to the other side of the hill and comforted those still shaken alongside Lady Eowyn. I too was scared, but seeing Legolas standing aloft, looking so strong, had somehow given me courage enough to help usher others along.

Soon we were within a few hundred yards of Helms Deep, and thankful cries rang out along the procession. Once I knew we were safe, I let out a long breath. Before long all the people of Edoras were inside, mingling with those from other refugee villages in Rohan. I saw Marthay and Viorith heading into the keep and out of the elements. Good, I thought, get him a bed and more rest.

Without my realizing, I found myself constantly glancing over the high walls when I got the chance. I was worried for the King and the men of Edoras, but my thoughts also strayed to the elf and his other two companions.

"Do you think they will be back soon…?" Eowyn asked suddenly as we jointly moved a crate full of provisions. I started, gripping the edge of the wood a little too tightly. When I did not answer straight away, she looked up and fixed me with her gaze.

My surprise immediately melted away when I saw her worry. Smiling reassuringly, I guided the box to a nearby resting place and went to her, taking her arm and leading her from the manual labor unfit for someone like her, to the encampment where Rohirians milled about looking frightened.

I said gently, "They will be back in time. Right now, your people need _you_. Come, I know of some sick we can tend while we wait. Do not worry Milady…"

My distraction proved to work. That is, until the King returned with those remaining of the soldiers. All looked a little worse for wear. I dashed forward with Lady Eowyn, and when we neared she said breathlessly, "So few…so few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe…" the King replied, moving to help a wounded soldier off his horse. "We have paid for it with many lives."

I rushed to aid him, helping steady the young man as he got to his feet. Over my shoulder, I heard Gimli's gruff voice, "My lady…"

I glanced back quickly and saw her studying his stance worriedly. He shuffled a little under her gaze as she asked tentatively, "Lord Aragorn…where is he?"

The dwarf's mouth worked for a moment no words escaping, until finally he said voice breaking slightly, "He fell…"

Her eyes grew wide with shock as my heart seemed to drop suddenly. She turned slowly to look at the King. He merely returned her gaze unemotionally as he made his way up the nearby stone steps. I wished to go to her but the wounded man needed attention. Using my shoulder as a crutch we made our way to the nearest cot. I cleaned his wounds and redressed the gaping slash in his side, but once I released him from my care, I went to find her.

She was busy helping with the other wounded. By the focused look in her eyes, I knew she would not wish to speak on the matter. She was not one to willingly bare her heart, and this one time when she did – when I encouraged her to – it was broken. Quietly I moved away, attempting to follow her example and care for those in need.

In a few minutes, however, it became apparent that I was to be of no further use. My head was too full of distracting thoughts. I settled upon going to the hall and seeing what I could do there. To my surprise, I saw the elf sitting on a stool, hunched over with his head in his hands as if trying to chase away some debilitating migraine. For whatever reason, my legs carried me to him. And as I stood before him, I muttered unthinkingly, "Lord Aragorn was a good man…I am sorry for your loss…"

He looked up at me slowly, as if unsure of what he heard. When he did not say anything, I resolved to dragging another stool to his side, and grabbing a nearby basket full of clothes that looked to be in need of mending. Sure enough I found the thread and needle on top of the pile, and silently began patching a hole in a pair of trousers.

After a minute of working, I stole a glance at him and saw him still staring at me incredulously. I blushed and mumbled, "It is best if one is not alone when grieving…"

"I am _not_ grieving." He said quickly, a hint of stubbornness and anger in his voice. Patience, I told myself as I bristled at his manner, his companion has just been lost.

"As you say, my lord…"

I noticed his expression softened, as if he realized his harsh words. He then continued, "I am not grieving, because I do not know yet if he is truly gone from this world. Your King did not allow us to collect him…or any of the other dead…"

My hand froze mid-stitch. He left them? I looked into his clear blue eyes once again and asked slowly, "So you are…waiting for his return?"

My question seemed to amuse him. He smiled slightly and answered, "Yes…I suppose so…"

I blushed once again and looked away, busying myself with work. We did not speak again until he rose and said that he was to see to his other companion. But before departing, he asked gently, "May I leave my cloak with you to be mended…? It appears to have been torn in battle…"

I nodded mechanically, not trusting my voice to speak without it faltering. He removed it and held it out. I took it deftly, not meeting his gaze. He smiled once again and bowed before striding off down the hall. My entire body felt warm and tingly as I realized that the cloth smelled of the outdoors and something subtly sweet that I couldn't put my finger on.

~O~

Later on that evening, I went to see how Viorith was doing. Marthay and he were situated against a wall near the entrance to the keep on a cot the other children all close at hand. He was buried under blankets, pale face flushed with fever. I knelt by his side and stroked his hair asking, "How are you, my brother…"

His doe eyes opened a crack before closing once again. He panted, a ghost of his usual smile turning up his lips, "Quite well…"

I chuckled and situated myself next to him. I took out the cloak the elf had left me and began repairing the tear. When I was nearly finished my brother commented weakly, "That is the best mending I have seen you do, sister. Is it for someone you admire?"

My cheeks burned as my head snapped around to look down at him. He was watching me closely, mischief glinting in his eyes. My cheeks flushed as I cried, glancing around to make sure no one had heard, "Of course not!"

One of his brows raised in curiosity. When my initial shock had calmed, I tried holding back the giggle that wished to bubble up, but found it difficult. Finally I confided embarrassedly, "He is an elf. I did not wish to give back a garment that seemed as if repaired by a mere man."

"An elf?!" he asked in awe, all teasing forgotten. "You have seen an elf?!"

I grinned and asked, "Jealous?"

"Yes! Oh Valene, I wish to see him!"

He was preparing to get up, so I quickly pressed him back and said, "Conserve your energy. I shall go fetch him for you."

His excitement seemed to be strengthening him for the time being, so I quickly went off in search of Legolas. I found him with the Dwarf on the outer wall. As I approached, they cut off their conversation in favor of looking at me quizzically. I curtsied before clearing my throat and extending the cloak out.

"I have mended it, my lord…"

He took it tenderly, and gazed at my stitches surprisingly impressed making me secretly glow with pride. He gave a short bow. And before they could turn away I stuttered out quickly, "Forgive me for imposing, but…I was hoping you could do me a favor in return for my services?"

The Dwarf's brow raised in question at my lack of respect, but I only continued gazing determinedly up at Legolas. He nodded without hesitation. I smiled, letting out a sigh of relief and said, "My brother wishes to meet you…"

I then led him through the crowds to where my brother lay. Marthay saw Legolas first, her eyes widening in awe. I did not even have to tell my brother we had arrived. His head popped up, excitement glittering in his eyes. When his gaze fell on Legolas, I cleared my throat and said, "My lord please let me introduce to you, my brother Viorith…"

Legolas smiled gracefully and bowed. Viorith looked to be completely frozen in place. Finally, after an awkward pause, he whispered sidelong to me, "Valene…you are truly amazing! You are younger than me, and yet you still meet _elves_ and _kings_ and _dwarves_!"

My cheeks colored as I grumbled, "I am only younger by a few minutes…"

Viorith merely grinned crookedly up at me. Then he turned his gaze back on the elf. He nodded weakly and said, "Thank you my Lord, for seeing me…"

Legolas bowed once again.

"Excuse me. I must prepare for battle…" he said, turning and making his way back out into the crowds. As he passed me, he smiled.

After his footsteps had faded, I went to Viorith's side once again, and listened dazedly to his recounting of their meeting, despite the fact of my being there for the whole thing.

~O~

The next day, Lady Eowyn and I were both mending one of the giant tarps outside of the hall, when a miracle happened. She paused as if hearing something and grew suddenly still, then without explanation, started off towards the doors. I peered over her shoulder, and felt happiness and relief wash through me like a great wave. Lord Aragorn was alive!

Suddenly, my lady stopped in her tracks. Brows furrowed in question, I quickly went to her side. But before I could ask what the matter was, I saw the necklace that was exchanged between Legolas and Lord Aragorn. My mouth immediately clamped shut, and I moved away. I could guess what that elaborate gift meant, and I knew Lady Eowyn did not need to hear of it.

When the King emerged from inside the keep however, that became the last thing on my mind. He wished for more to ready for battle by nightfall. Heart sinking, I immediately dropped all that I carried, and rushed down the stone steps of the first wall and through the crowds to where I last saw Viorith. To my horror I saw that he no longer lay in his cot.

"Marthay where has Viorith gone?!" I asked breathlessly. The urgency in my voice worried her, and all she could do was shake her head. I spun and headed for the only other place he could be.

I found him just as he was staggering out of the armament. His arms were laden with armor, a sword, and a helmet. I could only gape. He saw me and straightened, striding toward me purposefully. He said determinedly, "Do not try to dissuade me, sister…I wish to do this!"

"But you are too weak, Viorith! I cannot let you-"

"I can fight!" he interrupted harshly, frustration and anger evident. I noticed a light sweat had broken out over his brow.

It was silent between us for a moment before I mumbled, "…you promised you wouldn't try to be strong…"

I glanced up at him just as he looked away. He said gruffly, shifting the weight of the armor in his arms slightly, "Sister, this is for the protection of our country…for you."

His breaths were becoming labored as he brushed past me. I followed crying, "Viorith, please! There's no need for you to prove yourself!"

My words seemed to fall on deaf ears. I continued calling after him, staying right on his heels as he made his way back to the cot for his things. As time passed, his steps grew less purposeful, and his breaths increasingly arduous. Finally he paused by a wall, leaning heavily upon it. I stepped around him and saw his face white and speckled with the sweat of fever. He muttered something under his breath, but it was too low for me to hear it. And without warning his eyes fluttered, knees giving way.

I caught him, breathing a silent thank you as I guided him gently down against the wall. Once situated, I pressed my hand against his forehead and felt how warm he was. He needed rest and herbs. Thinking quickly, I snatched his armor up and hurried into a nearby storage room.

Before anyone could find me and question my meaning of being there, I brushed back my hair, tugged the chainmail over my head, slipped my arms into the sleeves, and shoved the helmet on. Luckily I was not much smaller than my brother. With our being twins with similar builds, the others would have a hard time telling I was a woman and not a man.

I slipped out and went back to him, still sitting against the wall. I bent and placed my arm around his waist, taking his arm with my other. He groaned in protest, but he was no longer in the right mind to be making any sense. I'd only ever seen him this bad once before.

"Marthay!" I called laboriously once she was in my sight. "Help him!"

"Oh, dear child what has happened?!" she cried wildly, rushing to my brother immediately. I waited until we had gotten Viorith in bed before explaining.

I took her hands in mine and said quickly, "Please, Marthay, keep him safe for me. Get Calil and keep out of harm's way. Protect the children. Take them far into the caves."

By now she had recognized me, and her eyes widened in fear. She started, "Oh, Valene-"

I interrupted, "There is no time, Marthay! Viorith enlisted himself in the upcoming battle! If he goes to war with the Orcs, then he is dead! They know his name, and if he does not show as per his word, then he is as good as dead! I must go in his place!"

She spluttered for a moment, but I merely smiled and hugged her tight. I whispered, "Do not fret. I shall see you again."

For a moment she merely stood stunned, but finally her arms lifted and embraced me. When I pulled away, she dabbed at her eyes quickly muttering, "…too young…oh my sweet angel…"

I brushed all that aside and said, "I must be swift, they will be forming ranks soon and I must prepare. Go, _now_."

She took one long last look at me, then spun on her heel and called for Calil to come quickly. I smiled bitterly, and watched as the two women flitted back and forth around Viorith. My dear, sweet brother…I wish you a long life after this.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:The Two Towers is my ultimate favorite in the trilogy! Please enjoy yourself!

* * *

><p>Before doubt could grow in my breast, I turned and went off in search of a superior that could tell me whose command I would be under. I was told to wait outside the keep to get my weapon sharpened. That is when I heard the harsh call of a familiar voice say, "You, there!"<p>

I jumped and looked around wildly, dreading what was about to come. Sure enough, my gaze fell on the elf striding towards me. Once near enough, he asked, "You are Viorith, brother to Valene?"

I nodded hurriedly, letting my helmet slip a little lower over my eyes. He came to a stop next to me and offered a small smile. I could tell he had previously been agitated because he stood breathing heavily as if attempting to calm himself. After a moment's pause, I cleared my throat and asked, "If my Lord isn't offended, may I ask why you seem so upset?"

He seemed startled by my observation, but answered anyway, "We are too few against too many. My companion is content with dying among those that should not have to fight."

"Lord Aragorn?"

He gazed at me quizzically, and I realized my blunder. I quickly stammered, "M-my sister has told me of her meetings…"

He smiled and gazed out at the steadily darkening horizon before saying, "I admire your bravery. They tell me you volunteered swiftly once news traveled of the impending attack. Your…sister is safe?"

My heart fluttered at his words, and I almost forgot to reply, "Y-yes, my lord. She is in the caves with my uh…caretakers."

"Good…" he muttered, getting lost in his thoughts. It was silent between us for a moment. I could tell that he was worried about the people of Rohan and their fates in this impending battle.

"There is still hope…" I offered softly, meeting his gaze as he turned to me. "Lord Aragorn knows what perils we face, and yet he is still readying for a battle he knows we cannot win. He has hope, and I have hope that we can keep our people safe."

He stared at me for a moment. Realizing that I'd just spoken my mind to someone of higher rank, I merely stood there wondering what he would say. My inability to read his emotions kept me worried, but finally he said, "You remind me greatly of your sister…you have the same brightness."

He put a hand on my shoulder and said seriously, "You will see her again."

Then he spun on his heel and headed for the armory, calling over his shoulder as he went, "I promise no harm shall befall you as long as I breathe!"

I gaped after him as he strode away, but couldn't help a small smile. Just as I reminded him of myself, he reminded me of my brother in a way. Very headstrong, but his sense of justice was unfailing. After a moment, I was finally directed to where my station would be for the duration of the battle, and took my position next to a boy that looked no older than fourteen. He was shaking with fear under a flimsy helmet that was much too large for him.

"What is your name, boy?" I asked kindly, startling him.

"Giliath, son of Galath…"

I smiled comfortingly and said, "That is a strong name, your father must be proud of you."

He did not reply, the fear creeping into his features once again. Taking pity on him I asked, "May I trade helmets with you? Mine seems to be slightly small…"

He nodded, pulling off his own helmet with shaky hands, revealing a head of tousled black hair. His helmet slipped even more than Viorith's had, but I at least had chainmail on to protect my body. The boy merely had a helmet and a sword. At least he seemed more comforted with a sturdier helmet on his head. He stopped shaking at least. Once we'd traded, I went back to gazing out across the wall at the valley beyond.

It felt like hours of waiting before there was any sort of development. A mass crested a hill 500 yards away from the Keep. All the men began whispering worriedly. I felt the boy's hand snap out, and clasp my own in a vice grip. His eyes grew wide, as he peered at the swiftly moving figures. But I was not sure that was our enemy. They were too few based on the snippets of information I'd managed to pick out from the men.

When the troupe was readying to ascend the stone walkway, an older gentleman that was in charge of our company called, "Open the gates!"

That was when I realized who they were. They were elves! They marched into the city, all extremely beautiful and lethal. They had words with the King, who looked utterly taken aback by their being there. After a moment, Lord Aragorn burst through the crowd and went directly to the Elvin leader. They embraced.

Immediately a part of me felt relieved, but another part still remained apprehensive. We had more numbers now, but Isengard was still sending even more according to Lord Aragorn's report. After the elves had been situated across the Deeping Wall, everyone fell into silence. I could almost feel the uneasiness in the air. And almost on cue, there was a clap of thunder overhead. Rain began to pour in torrents quickly drenching all those that stood waiting for their doom.

Not long after, the faint rolling boom of drums rose from the hills. The sound of thousands of feet marching across the valley drew nearer. As soon as their immense force crested the horizon into view, I could feel my heart fall away. There were more than I'd ever thought possible. Tens of thousands spilled into the valley before Helm's Deep, and gathered outside the walls. Gripping the spot above my pounding heart I whispered, "Be _still_…"

It looked like a wave of magma seeping slowly across the ground in the dark of night. Pushing back my helmet from my eyes once again, I looked out and got the full extent of the enemy's power. Nearly every other Orc held a torch. All of them held spears made of sturdy wood and metal. And all wore armor that looked thick and impenetrable. There was no way they could make it into the Keep – our fortifications were too strong – but fear still beat through my veins uncontrollably.

The boy Giliath's grip was so strong, that I felt my fingers going numb. I looked down at his pale face and smiled comfortingly, despite my chin trembling. His wide eyes shimmered with tears as I said as calmly as I could, "Do not worry. They cannot get past the walls of Helms Deep. They are too mighty. But if they do, you stay behind me. I shall protect you."

He nodded, gulping slightly.

The sudden sound of thousands of spears beating against armor made me jump. A single cry rose from the now stagnant lines of Orcs. I wiped the rain from my eyes quickly and looked down the Wall. There, far down the line of men and elves was Legolas, poised and ready with his longbow. I gripped my sword just a little tighter and set my jaw. I had to be brave.

The battle cries stopped for a moment. I gazed unsurely down at the line and saw one Orc keel over, an arrow jutting out of his neck. There was a moment of complete silence. I could hear the rain drops tinkling on our armor. And then, they were all rushing forward like a thunder over the plains.

"So it begins…" the old man behind me said darkly.

My breath hitched in my throat. Many cried out, a few even dropped their swords in fright. The boy merely stood frozen, eyes wide with  
>panic as the enemy drew closer, their sheer numbers overpowering his senses.<p>

I squeezed his fingers reassuringly and muttered, "Stay close…"

Lightning cracked over head followed by the deafening rumble of thunder. Lord Aragorn's cry in elvish could be heard from even where I stood overlooking the wall in the Hornburg. Immediately after, hundreds of arrows were let loose. Down on the Orc's line hundreds fell, but even more took their place. They reached the center of the Deeping Wall first, ladders rising swiftly after.

A man that stood to my right peered down at the startlingly large Orcs, studying them closely. All at once, over the clash of metal on metal and the screams of dying men he cried, "Those are not merely Orcs! Those are larger and more evil: black Uruks of Mordor! I have heard talk of such creatures, but never imagined them to exist!"

We stood atop the wall of the Hornburg overlooking the field to the battle taking place between the Uruk-hai and Lord Aragorn's elves on the wall. I was astonished by their sheer size. We sent folly after folly of arrows down to the enemy waiting to climb the ladders, but it seemed like they would never end. Suddenly, without warning, there came a blast of heat from the wall. I raised my arm to shield my eyes as rock and dirt flew into the air. I cried out, fear for the men's safety overwhelming me.

"The Deeping Wall has been breached!" A soldier cried behind me in disbelief. What terrible power _was_ that?!

My eyes scanned the ground frantically for any sign of Legolas or Lord Aragorn. If they were lost, so was our hope. Orcs began flooding into Helm's Deep once the explosion cleared. Giliath clutched my arm, hiding slightly behind me. Tears began pouring down his face as he gasped, "They will be _here_ soon!"

And almost as if on cue, a battering ram began pounding on the gate. I was at a loss. This was all happening so swiftly! I looked back down to the wall and saw Lord Aragorn leading the elves headlong into battle, still no sign of Legolas.

This is to protect our people! I reminded myself, watching as more of our men were slaughtered. Keep your ground and be ready to fight!

"Retreat Aragorn, fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" the order from our King came from his place behind us.

Slowly, our men began trickling back to the Hornburg. I looked back and down to see them stumbling in, clutching bleeding wounds.

"Come on, men! We must stall for our comrades! On to battle!" the order came from the man that was in charge of my regiment. My heart pumped painfully. It was finally time to see how strong my worth really was. The men around me let out cries and began going down the stairs to the entrance to the Deeping Wall. I followed after, Giliath still holding tightly to my arm and whimpering. I gritted my teeth and grasped the hilt of my sword firmly.

The first wave of Uruk-hai was starting to near the door, cutting down retreating elves as they went. I turned to the boy and said firmly, "Stay back, take up my bow and keep safe!"

As gently as I could, I detached him from my arm and pressed the bow into his trembling hands. Wiping the tears away from his cheek and offering up a small encouraging smile, I spun on my heel, and without another moment to lose, strode after the others blade in hand.

The first Uruk-hai that my sword met was already wounded, but the ferocity in his eyes was still severe. I saw him just as he was getting ready to bring his axe down on one of the elves. For a second, I wished to turn and run – I had never killed anything before in my life – but that was when the elf's fair face lifted and I saw the pure terror in his eyes. I ran in without thinking, and thrust deep up into the Orc's belly. Black blood spurted out and coated my hands.

I wished more than anything to drop the hilt from my trembling hands and run, but the Orc let out a terrible gurgling roar, and I felt my fingers clamp tighter. As rapidly as I could I twisted the blade, earning me a strangled cry, and wrenched it out. The Orc fell back, the axe dropping from his limp hands. I did not have time to either relish or be bothered by what I had just done. Nor did the elf have time to thank me. Another Uruk-hai warrior was fast approaching.

It seemed like the onslaught of enemies would not end. And still there were elves making their way inside. I could not keep track of how many I had killed. But I was amazed by our fierce fighting. No Orc had gotten past my group of men. Another one of my comrades cried out as a spear was thrust into his shoulder. Then another was tackled and sent sprawling to the ground ahead of me.

"Back men! Back, they have the shores ready for the door! Retreat!" called my commander.

But there were still men out here! And there was no sign of Lord Aragorn or Legolas! I stood torn, blood dripping from my hands and arms as I anxiously gazed over the countless heads. Where could they be?!

And then it was as if my prayers were answered. Not ten feet away I saw an Uruk fall, and a flash of familiar blonde hair caught my eye. He was safe! Lord Legolas was not harmed! I could not help but smile as I slashed another Orc across his bare chest.

He was half dragging the resisting dwarf behind him. When he caught sight of me, his eyes sparkled with relief. I turned and followed after him as he headed towards the door. Grabbing Giliath as I passed, who stood frozen with the bow still clutched in his hands, and hurried him inside. Once past the other line of men waiting to defend us, I stopped and put my hands on my knees and gasped for breath. I felt a light hand on my shoulder and looked up into the light blue eyes of Legolas.

"You truly are a brave man…" he muttered sincerely.

I blushed and looked away, letting my overly-large helmet fall over my eyes once again.

"You are not injured?" he asked.

I shook my head. Legolas then turned to the boy whose eyes were still locked on the Uruk-hai outside the walls. He walked up to him, and took the bow away from his trembling hands and then knelt, turning the boy to look at him.

"You did very well, little one. Now go down to the Glittering Caves to your family."

Giliath's eyes immediately began pouring tears once again. He nodded quickly and sprinted away. I gazed after him sadly. Legolas turned to me and said, "You should join him…"

"I cannot my Lord. I promised my…sister that I would protect her. I do not plan on going back on my word…" I replied firmly.

He merely smirked and nodded. Lord Aragorn arrived just then and took the Dwarf away to the Gate. And suddenly it was like the noise from battle was magnified. I had nearly forgotten what was going on. And so did it seem for Legolas as well. He called over his shoulder as he jogged toward the stairs that would take him to the wall overlooking the battle field, "Come, we are needed! Stay with me!"

I started and snatched up my bow from the ground where the boy had dropped it and followed after. When Legolas came to a stop, I looked over his shoulder and saw Lord Aragorn and Gimli fending off the enemies trying to break down the gate below.

"Aaaargh!"

Both Legolas and I spun around to see a man on his back, a dent in his armor from where a giant grappling hook had slammed into him, coughing up blood. I followed the rope with my eyes down to where an enormous ladder that was being raised. Another hook came hurtling up.

Legolas turned to me and said, "Watch over Aragorn, I will take care of this!"

I nodded to show him I understood. He then turned and took careful aim. In the next instant, his arrow had cut straight through the rope. I turned to my own task and fitted an arrow, firing shortly after at one of the Orcs readying to fight Aragorn. I heard the thud of the ladder crashing back to the ground a moment later, but saw that my arrow missed. I fired again, this time successfully striking the Orc's arm. Ignoring the pointed tip of the arrow jutting out, the Uruk warrior grabbed both Aragorn and Gimli by the throats.

"My Lord!" I cried, reaching back to tug on Legolas' sleeve. He turned and spotted them instantly. He stooped to the ground and snatched up a pile of rope. In the next moment, he stood atop the wall.

"Aragorn!" he called. Lord Aragorn broke free and spun to catch sight of Legolas. The rope was thrown, and Aragorn took up Gimli and pushed off. They only barely escaped the clawing hands of the Uruk-hai. I grabbed the rope behind Legolas and helped tug the two up the wall to safety. Almost as soon as we had gotten them up, I heard the loud crash of wood splitting. The Gate had been breached!

"Fall back! Fall back!" one of the commanders called. "They have broken through! Retreat!"

Those around me immediately began running towards the door to the great hall. Legolas was lost in the throng. I tried finding him, but ended up being shoved against the stone. My head cracked against the wall, and my helmet sprang off, revealing my now matted and disheveled curls. My vision swam for a moment, and as I recovered the crowd parted and I caught sight of an Orc bearing down upon a young man not much older than me. His sword was missing, and his side was bleeding. With no other going to his aid, I unsheathed my sword and ran forward.

Our blades clashed. I faltered slightly under its weight, and was caught off-guard by the rebound for the next attack. The Uruk's sword came back on my left side in a backswing. I started taking a step back to avoid the sharp edge, but was not fast enough. A searing pain ripped through my upper arm. I screamed, my sword slipping from my now injured arm's grip as I dropped to the ground.

"Viorith!"

My eyes widened as I turned to see Legolas pushing back through the crowd of soldiers. His face fell when he caught sight of my disarmed form. That's when I remembered that my helmet had fallen off. He recognized me! And then it was like everything slowed down. His expression as I watched changed from surprise to terror. I looked back around to see the Uruk's sword high above his head, a look of malice in his eyes as he snarled, with me lying prone underneath. It is over for me now. I shall go to the lands of my forefathers and be at peace knowing it was for the sake of my family that I died. The Uruk's muscles rippled as it began swinging down to deliver the death blow. I winced, waiting for the pain.

But it never came. I instead felt a weight fall over me, and a spray of warm liquid drench my face. My eyes opened in confusion and shock. I was met with the vision of the Uruk's frozen form above me, an arrow sunk deep in its skull. And then I noticed the body lying on top of me with the sword projecting from his back. It was the young man I had just saved.

Time started back up again and I spluttered incoherently, his blood running down my face. He had enough strength in his arms to hold himself up. So he gazed down at me, a small sad smile spreading across his lips. He coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, and said, "You are safe…"

His brows creased with confusion as he continued looking down at me, taking in my delicate features, and he muttered, "What is a woman doing in a place such as this…?"

Tears sprang to my eyes as he fell to the side, his green eyes fluttering suddenly closed. I cried out, but before I could throw myself on him, a hand yanked me to my feet. I fell back into Legolas' arms, unable to articulate my devistation. He looked like he wanted to speak with me, but the sound of approaching Orcs changed his mind.

"Come, _quickly_!" he said, pulling me with him towards the door that would lead to the great hall.

I could do nothing but follow his order. I stumbled along, clutching my bleeding arm as I went. I could hear the Uruk-hai warriors just behind us, and felt like screaming. Legolas pushed me ahead of him and told me to keep running as he drew his bow and began shooting.

We barely made it in before they closed the doors. Immediately, the other men began reinforcing the doors with anything they could find. After a moments rest I also began helping. It would not be too long before the Orcs brought their battering ram. And just as I predicted, the doors were slammed. Pain ran up through my injured arm as the door jolted against it. I fell back, gripping the wound.

"The fortress is taken!" King Theoden called over to us from across the room. "It is over…!"

I gazed over at him in disbelief.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn replied, rushing over to lift another bench with the help of Legolas. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Gritting my teeth in pain, I gazed up at Aragorn and the King confronting each other. I could see the despair in Theoden's eyes in the faint early morning light. He did not answer Lord Aragorn. Another crash of wood against wood came from the door as it shook with the force of the blow.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked angrily. When the King did not answer, Aragorn turned and asked with more urgency, "Is there no other way?!"

"There is one passage…it leads into the mountains." Gamli answered hesitantly, wiping at his sweating brow. "But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many!"

I'm sorry Viorith. I tried…

I hung my head. There was no hope, now. Evil has won. I glanced over at Legolas, who stood by the door next to the other men. His eyes flicked to me, and for a moment, we gazed across at each other. What is it that I'm feeling now as I look at him?

Lord Aragorn told Gamli to tell the women and children to head for the mountain pass and seal the entrance to the caves to buy them time. That was when our King mumbled, "So much death…"

How could this be our King? Where did the strong leader of our people go?

"What can _men_ do against such reckless hate?!" he asked disparagingly. It was silent for a moment between Aragorn and him. The silence only permeated by the battering ram splintering the wood.

"Ride out with me…" Aragorn said suddenly. King Theoden turned.

"Ride out and meet them." Aragorn continued.

"…for death and glory." Theoden answered.

No…to give those in the caves a chance at life! I realized. Maybe if we purchased enough time, we could save some of our people after all! With my hope restored, I struggled to my feet.

"For _Rohan_…for your _people_."

With those last words, the King also seemed to understand. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Legolas' eyes.

"The sun is rising." Gimli said, nodding to the window above. It was true. The sun's light was indeed stronger, but I did not understand why this was so important. Legolas, however, seemed to realize something as well, and I felt strength and hope radiating from him making me stand a little taller.

"Yes…the horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep, one last time!" Theoden called powerfully.

The sound of the doors beginning to cave in rang out, and Legolas sprang away, drawing his bow. He stood guard at the door while our King drew strength from within himself and said as he clapped Aragorn on the shoulder, "Let this be the hour that we draw swords together!"

Quickly, we moved on Theoden's order. We mounted horses, abandoning the shores against the door. In a matter of minutes the horn was blowing, giving fire to our passionate end. Hurriedly, I wrapped a bandage around my arm, staunching the flow of blood and pain enough for me to draw my sword and hold it aloft.

The final blow to the door came, and Theoden cried out, sword raised. We charged. I let out a battle cry and swung ferociously as I galloped behind. They were not expecting us to charge them, and so they stood stunned, making it easier for my blade to cut through flesh. I caught sight of Legolas ahead of me and felt my inner strength grow. When we reached the gate, and I saw the thousands of Uruk's still filling the valley, I did not feel fear. Instead, I felt a rush of determination.

We fought in the midst of them for what felt like hours. I did not even feel when a spear raked across my thigh. This was for Rohan, for Middle Earth, and for all men!

"Look!" cried one of the soldiers near me. I spun around in my saddle and saw a pure white horse rearing atop the mountain side. It was an impressive sight.

"Gandalf…" I breathed in realization. Was this what the sun rising meant? Had the wizard returned to save us? The Orcs seemed to sense the new threat and turned to face him as well, but he was no longer alone. Another rider came up by his side. Could it be…?

"Rohiram!" cried the other rider. Yes! It was Eomer! Other riders appeared immediately, answering to his call. "To the King!"

The thunderous roar of their charge was magnificent. I could feel my heart swell with happiness. Even when the Uruks began converging at the base of the steep hill, spears raised, I knew that it wouldn't matter. As they neared the waiting Orcs, the sun broke over the hillside, engulfing us all in a blinding white light. I think I may have laughed.

Once my eyes had adjusted, I saw that nearly every rider was still standing, and cutting their way over to us. A new hope had been reborn, and I found the strength to keep fighting. With the light from the sun and reinforcements on our sides, no one could stop us now. I caught Legolas' eye and beamed; now openly laughing. It wasn't long before the sweet sound of our Kind crying, "Victory!" rang out. I looked up to see the retreating backs of the Uruk-hai warriors.

We did it! We saved our people!

Riding after them, we cut down as many as we could until we came to a line of trees that hadn't been there before. My brows drawing together in confusion, I heard Eomer cry out, telling us to fall back and keep away from the forest. We all sat watching as the last of the Orcs disappeared. And after a pause, I saw the trees begin to move. Shrieks of pain and terror echoed back to us, letting us know that the Ents (ancient, magical beings from legend) were taking care of the last of them for us.

My sword dropped from my hand to the ground as I sat completely spent on my saddle, happy tears welling up and flowing freely down my dirty, blood encrusted cheeks. It had been the longest night of my life. A long, hopeless night, that turned out right in the end. I slumped over, finally letting the effects of my wounds catch up to me. But I did not fall. Eyes fluttering open, I looked up at Legolas clutching me tightly in his arms.

Everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Enjoy yourself with this chapter! And I love hearing from you, it gives me motivation! XD

* * *

><p>~O~<p>

"Valene…can you hear me…?"

I blinked, squinting as the sun's rays spilled into my eyes.

"Look, Viorith, your sister is awakening!"

I groaned, the stabbing pains in my arm and leg becoming apparent. Why did it feel like I was floating?

"Do not try to move dear, stupid sister. Save your strength." Viorith said somewhere to my right.

I ignored his request and reached out for his hand. He took mine up immediately and gripped it. The sun was blocked momentarily as he leant over me, placing a kiss on my forehead. He whispered, "You are a fool…"

I merely smiled weakly and squeezed his hand in response. It was amazing seeing him again. I asked hoarsely, "Wh-where am I…?"

"We are on the journey home."

That was Lady Eowyn's voice! Happiness overwhelmed me just then, and tears sprang to my eyes. My two most important people were safe! Opening my eyes fully, I gazed up at their blurry forms.

"I am so glad you are alright…" I whispered.

Eowyn also began weeping.

It turned out that I was in a cart, completely bandaged, a day's journey back to Rohan. They agreed to prop me up thankfully, and once they had, I glanced around asking faintly, "Where are the King, and Lord Aragorn?"

Silently I wondered where Legolas was as well. Eowyn replied, "They are headed to Isengard."

I wished I had not fainted. I needed to talk with Legolas. Explain everything that happened. He was probably extremely upset with me. I had not wanted there to be any bad blood between us, but now that he is far away, he may come to his own conclusions and refuse to speak to me when he returns. _If_ he returns that is…

Until we stopped at nightfall, Lady Eowyn told me stories and took care of me. I felt mortified at being taken care of by one of the Royal Family, but she refused to stop. I would slip in and out of consciousness and thankfully, they were filled with nightmares quickly forgotten once roused. But when night fell, and it grew quiet, I found that I slipped into a dark and troubled dream that held on so strongly, I could not escape it.

My own small voice echoed in the black tunnels, calling for help. But instead of help, hundreds of hideous Orc faces grinned at me out of the shadows, clawed hands grasped at me from every side clawing at my skin. The young man's face, who had sacrificed himself for my sake, emerged bloody and screaming.

I woke to cold air blowing in my face. I was lying on my back, clutching the blanket tucked around me in a death grip. The moon was rising and the sky above was growing dim with storm clouds. I turned and found that the dream was nothing more than that. But still it lingered. I did not even notice I was shaking until Viorith whispered next to me, making me jump, "Valene…tell me what happened…"

I knew he had been waiting to ask me that. I bit my lip and whimpered. It was still so fresh. His hand reached out and cupped my face soothingly. I leant into his touch and trembled.

"It…It was horrible. There was no hope. When they came over the hills, it was like we were the sheep, and they were the wolves...I have never been more frightened in all my life."

He was silent for a moment. I was glad to see he was feeling better. There was hardly any trace of the fever.

"Lady Eowyn thinks of you as a hero now." He whispered.

I smiled and blushed embarrassedly. He pouted and mumbled, "I'll have you know I'm jealous…"

"Do any of the other people of Rohan know what I have done?"

He shook his head, and I felt relief flood my being. I would not be shunned for my scandalous behavior, then. As an answer I merely buried my head in his chest and muttered, "Just for now, would you sing me to sleep…? I do not think I will be able to otherwise…"

He wrapped his arms around me and asked softly, "Which one would you like?"

"Something sweet…"

After listening to his quiet song for a few minutes, I feigned sleep, wishing him to rest as well. Soon, his words grew slow, until they ceased entirely. I huddled closer, fear gripping me once again. Evil dreams and evil waking were blended into a long tunnel of misery, with hope of emerging growing ever fainter behind. I was afraid to close my eyes and be lost in its terror.

~O~

It was another week after we arrived at Edoras that King Theoden and the others returned. By then, the storm had passed, and my minor leg wound had healed and I was able to accompany Lady Eowyn about Edoras. That morning, I sat inside the golden hall while she stood outside on the terrace overlooking the valley. She was anxious to see her Uncle…and Lord Aragorn again.

"Does she care for the ranger?"

I jumped slightly at Eomer's sudden appearance. I looked up, and saw that he was gazing out at his sister, concern in his eyes. I smiled to myself and replied, "I think so, my Lord…"

His eyes met mine for a moment before he nodded, turned, and strode away. Was that amusement in his eyes? I merely continued with my stitching. Shortly after that, Eowyn came striding in exclaiming that she could see them on the distant horizon.

And now, all of Edoras was gathered in the golden hall before our King.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden called, raising his goblet. My mind flashed to the young man that had sacrificed his life to save mine.

After that, it was merriment and feasting. I still had not been able to see Legolas. When they first returned, the King had all gathered in a meeting hall privately to discuss matters of importance, and then they retired to rooms to rest until the night's celebrating. Luckily, I was kept busy with helping prepare Lady Eowyn and the hall.

I looked down the table at Viorith, who was making fast friends with the two Shire Folk that were brought back. His cheeks were pink with drink and laughter as he slung an arm around one. I was very glad to see that he was enjoying himself. Lady Eowyn also I noticed, had approached Aragorn with a goblet and offered it to him. Such loveliness in living I had never seen before nor imagined could happen after so much misery. Our people were joyous tonight. I was glad. And then I caught sight of him finally. Legolas stood on the far opposite end of the room.

My breath caught in my throat. He stood tall and straight, his hair shining like sunlight under the orange glow of the lamps, his face fair and young and fearless and full of joy. In his silvery blue tunic, he looked extremely handsome. And from here I could see his bright keen eyes glittering with amusement at something his dwarf companion was saying. Suddenly I felt very out of place in this great hall. I was embarrassed, thinking that I had a seat at Theoden's table among guests as high and fair as him.

I did not realize I was staring until the light of his eyes fell on me from afar, piercing my heart. They were a grey-blue, clear as a winter's evening, and in them was a light like the light of stars. I felt my legs push me up from the table suddenly. Those around me looked up in confusion and concern. I muttered, "I am in need of air…"

The hall was growing much too warm for me. Quickly I strode out onto the stone balcony overlooking Edoras. It was a cool evening with a cloudless sky, the light breeze making it even more stimulating, but I did not mind it; especially with the warmth and noise coming from behind me. It was calming.

Legolas' eyes had been disconcerting to say the least. He always made me feel so uncomfortable. I shook my head to rid myself of the image of him and rubbed my arms deftly. Instead of dwelling on him, I moved my thoughts in a different direction. We were celebrating now, but how long until we must ready again for battle? I thought, gazing out across the valley to the mountains. Far behind there lies Mordor, and the Dark Lord Sauron. When will he reach out his hand and plunge Middle Earth into Darkness?

I gazed up at the clear night sky and wished for Rohan's safety.

"May I speak with you…?"

My breath caught in my throat and I spun around, fear gripping my heart. But it was only Legolas, the light from the hall casting a warm glow around his silhouette. I breathed, "My Lord…?"

He took a step closer not meeting my gaze and asked, "Had that really been you and not your brother fighting next to me in battle…?"

My voice shook as I answered, "…y-yes…"

He still did not look at me as he asked angrily, "Why?! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I'm sorry my Lord, but my brother-"I began, but cut myself off when his eyes finally flashed up to mine. Thought and knowledge were in his glance, as of one who has known many things that the years bring.

The tension between us was thick, too thick for me. I felt myself take an involuntary step backwards as I stuttered, "H-he was s-sick…if he would h-have fought-"

I could not continue. The thought was too horrible. I stood stock still, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. And to my utter astonishment, I felt his hand reach up and take a strand of my hair and stroke it silently. I made a small sound before he let go quickly.

"M-my Lord…!" I squeaked in disbelief.

His cheek turned from me. For a moment, we stayed like that gazing in different directions, until I finally got enough sense to step away before anyone saw. I started away, but before I could make it half a step I stopped short, his words shooting through me.

"When the Uruk warrior prepared to strike you down, it was as if my worst fears presented themselves to me. I believed you to be your brother. If I had not seen you before battle, and sworn to protect you…I might not have gone back…" he muttered truthfully, his eyes still blazing and searching the stars for the reason behind his outburst. "I do not know what I would have done if you were lost…"

My hands that had been clenching grew slack with shock. His reserve seemed to falter, and he took a step back, turning his head so more shadow cast from the light in the hall fell across his face. My heart throbbed uncomfortably. His hand reached out across the space between us and paused before my own. I glanced down in astonishment before looking up into his eyes. He had turned back, and now in the light, I could see a faint blush tinting his cheeks red. My mouth fell open in a very unsightly fashion. It was as if the whole world grew still. I could sense everything about him at this moment. He was standing nearer to me, my heart was beating horribly fast, and he looked as if he wished to say something else.

"My Lord..." I breathed a blush of my own making my whole face warm as I attempted to back away.

He froze, his eyes growing wide and concerned. His hand retracted, and his lips parted when the gruff call of, "Legolas?! Where have you gone?!...blasted Elf…" burst from the doorway.

I nearly sprang back with shock. My face burnt fiercely, my hands wrung nervously, and my mind was wild with thoughts. Legolas looked like he was shaking with the effort of holding back his irritation at the interruption. Before I could get caught standing in the shadows alone with him, I dashed away into the night, the wound in my thigh stinging uncomfortably.

"Wai-"

"There you are! Aragorn is getting a toast! We must make a speech in his honor!" the ginger haired dwarf called jovially, slapping Legolas on the back. I glanced over my shoulder as I was about to round the corner and caught sight of his face glowing white in the moonlight looking after me. Later, I found the courage to return to the Golden Hall, but not after much thought. Thankfully, Legolas was kept busy with talk, and I was able to keep away in relative peace.

~O~

The next morning, I turned over in bed to find that I had developed a headache in the night. I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily. Today would be a long day, I think.

It was still slightly dark out as I made my way to the well to fetch some water for Lady Eowyn and myself to use for our morning routines. A chill hung in the air as well. I shivered and drew my shawl closer as I strode down the hill. Something did not feel right. I glanced around nervously looking for anything that was lurking in the shadows cast by the houses. When nothing stirred, I continued on quickly, not wishing to be alone and hurried back up to the golden hall.

Once there, I was surprised to see a commotion. Gandalf stood tall, clutching his staff and gazing at the other members of the "Fellowship" and King Theodin. All scrutinized me as I passed by. I felt the particular gaze of one Elf Prince. Clearly something had happened in the night, why else would they look so serious?

"My lady…" I cooed gently, rousing Eowyn tenderly from her slumber.

She did not take long to wake. I informed her of the meeting in the hall with the King. She seemed only a little disturbed by my news however. I asked quietly, "How can my Lady be so calm…?"

She merely smiled, stilled my hands from their work on fastening her dress and said, "It is _because_ they are meeting that I am so composed. They are working to rid Middle-Earth of this evil, _together_. There is hope yet, for the race of men…"

I nodded, blushing slightly and busying myself once again. After a few minutes of content silence, she muttered, "We have not visited the children in quite some time…"

"No, Miss…"

"Shall we spend the day with them, then?" she asked over her shoulder. I beamed, nodding vigorously.

Once I was finished braiding her hair back, we set out for the cottage. I noticed that the meeting had been adjourned. We made our way down the slope slowly, Lady Eowyn greeting the commoners as she went. It was only when we reached the bottom that we encountered anyone from the "Fellowship". It wasn't really even a meeting; it was more like a white blur going by on a white blur of a horse. I cried out and ducked out of the way just in time as Gandalf went tearing by.

"What in the-?!" Eowyn cried, gazing after him worriedly. "What could this sudden flight be?!"

We watched until the white silhouette had disappeared from the horizon before continuing on to the children. What could be so urgent that Gandalf would depart so quickly? I could not help but wonder as we entered through the front door.

"Valene!" "Valene's back!" "Lady Eowyn, too!" came the cries of multiple little voices. They all hurtled around the corner, much to the disapproval of Marthay from in the kitchen. I merely laughed and hauled Galdrien into my arms.

"Well, little master, how have you been defending the castle in my stead?!" I asked sternly, flicking the end of his nose.

"Like a bully!" Blegwyn pouted.

Galdrien glared down at her and cried defiantly, "And if I was not, then you would have gotten hurt that day at the stream!"

I merely chuckled at Blegwyn's huffing and made my way through the crowd of clamoring children to the kitchen, Lady Eowyn right behind. Marthay and Calil both greeted me with warm smiles. Marthay called over her shoulder, wiping her hands on her apron, "Welcome home my sweet! And Milady!"

"How have all been fairing as of late?! I wish to hear everything, Lady Eowyn especially!" I said, sitting heavily on a nearby chair, Galdrien still in my arms.

That was how most of our morning was spent, hearing all the different adventures of the little ones. Viorith even had a story to tell about a dream he had had the night before.

"And just as I turned the corner…BOO! There she was, the wicked _Lady of the Wood_!"

I chuckled as the little ones cried out or jumped before standing and saying heartily, "Well, I do believe that is quite enough story-telling for now. We must make this place spotless for…our surprise tonight!"

Marthay threw a silent thank you over her shoulder as I herded the little ones about their chores. Viorith asked softly, "Pray, what might this surprise be, sister?"

I smiled sheepishly and muttered, "I am not sure, yet…"

"I may have an idea..." Lady Eowyn whispered as she neared. I gazed after her as she hurried out of the room into the kitchen to murmur something into Marthay's ear. Then without another word, she left. Viorith raised his brow at me, but I merely shook my head in wonderment. Only when the night was drawing near did she come back. I saw the hint of a smile playing across her lips, but she did not reveal what her intentions were.

"Come now, your surprise waits outside these walls!" she called, much to the delight of the children. They all clamored to store the last of the cleaning supplies and hurried after her out the door and into the twilight air. I stayed back with Marthay and Calil, making sure they had company for our little journey.

Calil asked worriedly in her small voice, "Oh, outside the walls? Why out there, I wonder…?"

"I am not sure…" I replied hesitantly, my level of comfort slowly decreasing alongside the sinking sun.

I noticed Lady Eowyn standing just by the gates leading out of the city and asked in hushed tones, "Should we not get some sort of protection…?"

Lady Eowyn smiled mischievously and took up my arm, leading me along after the others. She did not answer me right away. Instead we went along after the children, past the resting places of our previous Kings, to the bottom of the slope. Here, I saw a large pile of firewood and a small fire burning pleasantly a short ways away. All the children were 'ooing' and 'awing' at the spectacular flames. I glanced at Lady Eowyn out of the corner of my eye in confusion. She merely smiled and said, "The only protection that I could procure on short notice was that of our three friends from the North…"

Only then did I notice Lord Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all lounging on the other side of the fire. Viorith had already struck up friendly conversation with the Halfling Merry. I did not have the voice to splutter an excuse to leave. Legolas' eyes found me almost immediately. I quickly glanced down at the earth beneath my feet and let Lady Eowyn lead me to a spot next to the fire.

All the children were enraptured with the strange beings, Merry especially. He was their height, but clearly not the same age, which interested them. They immediately began asking questions of the Shireling. Merry seemed very pleased with his position and answered them eagerly. And for nearly two hours we listened to him speak of his many adventures thus far.

He was very entertaining and energetic, I will admit. Lady Eowyn and I laughed on more than one occasion as the little Holbytla (or Hobbit as he preferred) stood and re-enacted his encounter with the Orc and meeting of the Ent Treebeard in Fangorn Forrest. At one point Ennyette, with her tattered doll, clambered over onto my lap, immediately she began sucking on her thumb, burying her head into my bosom. I held her close and stroked the top of her head gently.

"I am to speak with Lord Aragorn a moment…" Lady Eowyn muttered standing and making her way to where he lay upon the ground puffing at his pipe.

"They are stronger than Trolls, Ents are! They are made of the bones of the earth! They can split stone like the roots of trees – only quicker – far quicker, if their minds are roused! They are-"

"Perhaps we should change to a song and lighten the mood?" Legolas suddenly hinted, nodding in my and Ennyette's direction. Merry's eyes widened in realization, and I could see the apology on his tongue.

"Yes, please, I have heard that those from the Shire are magnificent singers." I called eagerly, rousing Ennyette. "Sing us a cheerful song!"

"Right," he said resolutely. "This is a song written by a dear friend about long travels and those we care about…"

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of all that I have seen,_

_Of meadow-flowers and butterflies_

_In summers that have been;_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer_

_In autumns that there were, _

_With morning mist and silver sun_

_And wind upon my hair._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of how the world will be _

_When winter comes without a spring_

_That I shall ever see._

_For still there are so many things_

_That I have never seen:_

_In every wood in every spring_

_There is a different green._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago, _

_And people who will see a world _

_That I shall never know._

_But all the while I sit and think _

_Of times that were before,_

_I listen for returning feet_

_And voices at the door._

I sat still enchanted as the sweet syllables of the melody fell like a soft wind. All the children were adamant that he sing another. Even Ennyette clambered over to the others crowded around the Hobbit and waited eagerly. A smile turned the corners of my mouth up in amusement. I turned to share my smile with Lady Eowyn, and ended up meeting Legolas' gaze. He looked away this time. I blushed and concentrated once again on Merry, silently sending both him and Lord Legolas a thank you.

Lady Eowyn rejoined me a few minutes later looking a little pale. I asked in a low whisper, "What has my Lady heard from Lord Aragorn?"

"The wizard rode for Minas Tirith with the other Halfling; it seems that Pipin – as he is called – is in danger. Gandalf took him and is preparing Gondor for imminent battle from Mordor." She whispered, fear in her every word. "Lord Aragorn tells me that if our Lord King will not send aid, the race of men is doomed, as will be Middle Earth…"

My heart fell heavily as her words sunk in. I glanced over to Aragorn who still leant against a rock, smoking his pipe silently. He seemed to be troubled. Why did he not accompany Gandalf? Lady Eowyn I noticed clenched her hands in her lap and stared hard at the fire, also slipping into her own mind. I smiled and shook my head. We were here to escape from our enemy for a night, and here we are dwelling in our own separate troubles.

"Aragorn, you must tell them the story of Beren and Tinuviel! You know the one you told at Weathertop! I have no head for such romances, but they wish for one, and you tell it so well!" Merry called suddenly, almost reading my mind.

Lady Eowyn, at the mention of Lord Aragorn's name, pulled out of her thoughts to fix him with a curious gaze. Aragorn seemed taken aback for a moment and on the verge of declining, but resigned to accepting when he caught sight of the children's expectant and excited faces turned towards him. He cleared his throat and stowed his pipe. For a moment, he sat there quietly, and then he began not to sing but to chant softly:

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering,_

_Tinuviel was dancing there _

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peere between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_Tha over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far _

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

_When winter passed she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling. _

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling._

_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tinuviel! Tinuviel!_

_He called her by her Elvish name;_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinuviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies _

_He saw there, mirrored shimmering._

_Tinuviel the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless._

Aragorn sighed pulling us all out of the enchantment he'd created and paused before speaking again, meeting the gazes of the enraptured children. "As I told the Hobbits when we first began on our adventure together, that is a song Elves sing. It tells of the meeting of Beren son of Barahir and Luthien Tinuviel. Beren was a mortal man, but Luthien was the daughter of Thingol, a King of Elves upon Middle-earth when the world was young; and she was the fairest maiden that has ever been among all the children of this world. They smote a great enemy together and were to be wed. Yet at the last Beren was slain by the Wolf that came from the gates of Angband, and he died in the arms of Tinuviel. But she chose mortality, and to die from the world, so that she might follow him; and it is sung that they met again beyond the Sundering Seas, and after a brief time walking alive once more in the green woods, together they passed, long ago, beyond the confines of this world."

As he was speaking I watched his eager face, dimly lit in the red glow of the wood-fire. His eyes shone, and his voice was rich and deep. Above him was the black starry sky. When he had finished, I heard both Calil and Marthay both sniff sadly muttering about true-love.

"Love stories are impractical in my opinion!" Galdrien muttered sticking his nose in the air, receiving nods of approval from the other boys around him.

"You know nothing of it!" retorted Blegwyn immediately, shooting him a disapproving glare. "You would not know impracticality if it galloped around on an ass!"

I could not hold back my roar of laughter as Marthay chided both of them for their lack of manners. I muttered to Lady Eowyn still grinning, "It seems neither of them knows of it."

"Certainly not of their feelings for each other..." Lady Eowyn answered, also smiling.

Aragorn smirked and called over to Merry, "Perhaps your tales of Bilbo will please this crowd more so than my stories of perverse love?"

Merry beamed at him before waving his hands and calling out in an attempt to quell the seething children, "Come, now, let me tell you of the greatest adventurer I know! Some say one look in his eye could slay a dragon!"

The children quickly forgot their quarrel and crowded once again around Merry for another daring tale.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Legolas is so dreamy! XP

* * *

><p>~O~<p>

Merry's story ended. The children, now half-asleep, moved and stretched, rubbing at their eyes as they weakly exclaimed for another.

"Look!" I chided, pointing up at the sky as I walked around, getting them ready for the trip back up to the cottage. "The moon is high, it is late!"

My observation was met with sleepy mutterings. I merely went around picking up those that were more awake than others and sending them on their way. Viorith had come to my side and picked Blegwyn up, who was fast asleep, sucking her thumb tenderly. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek as a thank you before going to Galdrien's side, intending to rouse him as well. But he, to my great surprise, was dreaming peacefully.

"I will carry him…" Legolas' low voice whispered to my left. I started and gazed up into his dazzlingly striking face.

"Th-that is quite alright! I have strength, yet!" I stammered, flustered by his sudden close presence.

A small smile lifted the corners of his lips, softening his features as he bent and gently lifted the boy with no struggle. He answered calmly once Galdrien was situated on his back, "Your arm is still injured, is it not?"

I glanced at my left arm quickly then back to him, and was at a loss. He merely smiled wider and motioned for me to come along after him and the others who were already heading back to the cottage. Ennyette, I saw to my astonishment, was still awake and walking hand-in-hand with the Hobbit back up the hill to the gates of Edoras. I shook my head in amusement and began the journey back.

After a few meters, Legolas asked softly, "How fares your arm?"

"I-It is well…I have been able to do all normal tasks as of the past few days with minimal pain." I answered awkwardly, still unsure of myself around him.

"I am pleased to hear that."

To my great relief, he did not speak to me again, but I was kept on edge until he went up to place Galdrien in his bed. Once we had all the children situated, Marthay went to firstly the Dwarf and thanked him graciously, then Lord Aragorn, then Lord Legolas, and lastly (with the most gusto) she thanked the little Hobbit Merry. I hugged her goodnight, and then followed after Lady Eowyn and the others up to Meduseld at the acropolis.

After bidding the Lords goodnight in the Golden Hall, Lady Eowyn and I went to our bedchambers in the Eastern Hall. I was quite exhausted. However, my night of shocks was not over. While I was preparing her nightclothes, and turning down the covers, she called from her seat in front of her looking glass mischievously, "The Elf could not tear his eyes from you…"

My face burned like a brand after gasping and whirling around to look at her wildly. I had not the words to offer up excuses. Instead, I bid her goodnight, curtsying and rushing out the door, my face still uncomfortably warm.

~O~

The next week's morning was bright and clear about Lady Eowyn and me as I escorted her along with the other field workers. They were to till the newest field being that the rain loosened the earth.

"Please, My Lady, will you not permit me go too?" I pleaded once again. "My wound is nearly healed; I would not be a burden!"

She paused and smiled, taking up my hand and squeezing it gently before saying, "I know, but you would not be of use to us. We are many today in venturing to the fields. Go, rest yourself for tomorrow. You remember our plans to visit the house of the blacksmith who has taken ill? I will need you with your wits about you."

"Yes, my Lady…" I muttered after a moment's pause. I felt useless to her as of late. But I was resolved to follow her instruction and quarrel with her no more.

I set on going to her room and cleaning until my arm ached. Pouting I gazed down at it with disdain, silently cursing it as I stood and made my way to the Golden Hall with my book of letters to sit for an early dinner. I nibbled at mutton and some fruit, reading slowly along in my fourth chapter of the book, listening to the faint sounds of King Theoden counseling with Eomer and the other lords of his armies. I was so engrossed in my book, that I did not notice the soft breeze change apace.

"How are you faring today, my Lady?"

The book tumbled from my already unsteady hand as I jumped distastefully. My other hand flew to my chest as I whirled around to look directly into the smiling face of the elf. All I could think to stammer was, "Please my Lord, I am no Lady…"

The amusement in his eyes seemed to burn out slightly as my words passed my lips, and he nodded curtly, striding past me. He called over his shoulder, "And I am no Lord…"

My throat seemed to grow hoarse. That's not what I meant! How could he misunderstand me? I tried crying out, but it was as if someone had stricken my voice away. I stooped and grabbed up my book as quickly as I could with fumbling hands and clutched it to me. Breaking through my timidity, I called haphazardly, "My L-….Legolas, would you b-be so kind as to assist me with my letters?"

He froze, and it was still between us for a hearts breadth. And then it was like a weight lifted from me. He turned gracefully on his heel, slowly and unsurely at first, but when he saw I was completely serious, the bright light returned to his blue-grey eyes and he smiled. Relief flooded me when he returned.

"It would be my honor…" he muttered, tugging another rough wooden chair close to my side, sitting in it lightly. Due to my astonishment, I had already seated myself, and now I could feel his comforting warmth next to me. I blushed and found my place, extending the little book to him.

"It is the middle of the second paragraph on the right hand page, My L-" I began, catching myself at the last. "They are speaking of Hurin and Huor: There they w-wandered in the great…"

"Hardship…"

I bit my lip, expecting a note of sarcasm or jesting, but there was none, and he expectantly waited for me to continue.

"…h-hardship…among the hills b…beneath the sheer walls of the Cr-Crissae…"

"Crissaegrim…"

And this is how my late afternoon was spent, in the company of an Elf Prince from Mirkwood that insisted I call him his name with no formalities. He was surprisingly patient, and kind despite my weakness with reading letters. To think someone so great could stoop, even for a moment, to my echelon and not boast his superiority was quite astonishing to say the least. I found myself smiling, and feeling a kind of happiness that you only feel around those you have been in the company of for years.

There came a great clatter suddenly, both Legolas and I looked round to see Lord Aragorn burst in through the doors to the Golden Hall and sprint down to our Lord King.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith, the beacons are lit!" he cried, nearly stumbling in his haste. "Gondor calls for aid!"

By now all in the hall, including me, had risen and stood waiting on bated breath for Theoden King's decision. Would we ride and meet our enemy? Or would we escape into the mountains until the Shadow found us, and fight them off then? You could feel the anticipation in the air.

Our King took a great shuddering breath, and as he did, drew strength from some deep reservoir inside and said clearly and resolutely, "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirram!"

~O~

It all happened so quickly, Eomer set into action the King's commands, the bell for war ringing continuously as all made to organize horses, food, and equipment for the journey. Legolas too disappeared with Aragorn to ready. I gazed after him longingly for a moment before I shook myself inwardly and chastised my fanciful thoughts. He only takes pity on me, I am sure.

Then Lady Eowyn, who I had not noticed enter the hall, ran to my side and gripped my arm whispering urgently, "Come, we must speak!"

I feared the worst. Her eyes looked wild, in a way that I'd never seen before. At last I had overstepped my bounds somehow and was now to be punished for my impudence under Theoden's roof. She half dragged me behind her into the Western Hall toward a sitting room by a grand fireplace that was quite deserted. She whirled around, her flaxen hair falling around her shoulders in golden waves. The fire in her eyes had grown but remained concentrated. I winced, preparing for the strike across my cheek, but it did not come. Opening my eye a crack, I noticed that she instead was pacing, seemingly mulling something over before she proclaimed it.

"M-My Lady is worried for the King?" I guessed, taking a hesitant step towards her.

Her eyes flashed to me once again as she cried, "Yes…but there is more!"

She set about once again to pacing the stones. I waited patiently while she gathered her thoughts.

"I am to ride with our King to Gondor." She stated much too suddenly. I faltered and could not form a question rapidly enough before she continued, "I wish to help our people; more than sitting here idly on my hands while our men go to war and death."

"B-but your duty is here with your people…"

My breath was stolen away as her voice cut through the din with such ferocity that I had never seen come from her before. "Shall I always be left behind when the Riders depart? I can ride and wield blade as well as any man. I do not fear death, but welcome the glory! I have waited on faltering feet long enough. Since they falter no longer in the face of our enemy, may I not now spend my life as I wish?"

She gazed at me expectantly, her hard eyes piercing my very soul. I did not know how to answer. After a moment, her expression softened, and was replaced with a reserved determination. She began again, "I wish to do what you have done, my friend. To prove I am more than a mere woman…will you aid me in my quest?"

For a moment, I stood suspended between time. Would I help a Lady of Theoden's Court in her endeavor to participate in the battle of a life-age for Middle-Earth, and possibly her doom?

"I…will." I said slowly, the words stinging my mouth as they formed. "But my Lady goes not alone."

Confusion drew her brows together.

"I will follow to whatever end befalls you in this war against Mordor."

She smiled, all hardness vanishing from her features.

~O~

Lady Eowyn then instructed me to secretly pack armor for the both of us into two packs that we would carry to the encampment at Dunharrow. I went swiftly while she procured horses. In a matter of hours, all of Edoras' Rohirram were perched on steeds ready to whisk them hastily to war. I could see in the men's eyes their fortitude in their conviction.

I placed our saddles cautiously, careful not to dislodge any items in the compartments that would expose us, and quickly buried them under blankets and other such accoutrements. I would need to be light of foot when we were at the encampment, so as not to draw attention to the items stowed. At one point, I thought we would be done-in by Lord Aragorn. My careful packing had blinded me to Lady Eowyn's sword stashed under one blanket. Somehow though, Lady Eowyn spoke to him and her soft words coerced him into not speaking. I did not hear them, but I was grateful for them.

Before the order came to ride, I told Lady Eowyn that I was to bid my brother and Marthay farewell. She ushered me along, bidding me to hurry. When I reached the little cottage, Marthay was waiting for me.

"Are you to ride with the Lady Eowyn?" she queried. I nodded, still attempting to catch my breath.

"Where is Viorith? I must speak with him!" I panted.

"In the garden with the children…"

I kissed her lightly on the cheek as I passed her by, and rushed out the door. Viorith was expecting to see me. Our eyes met, and he gathered me up in his arms. He muttered into my hair, "Come back soon, dear sister so our paths may cross again."

"I will," I answered, laughing. "Do not be too jealous that I get to ride with the Rohirram and well wish them into battle."

"I will try."

"Goodbye, my sweet brother. I shall see you again…"

And before my emotions could get the best of me, I spun on my heel and ran back through the house and out to the path between the houses that would take me to the front gates. I wiped at my eyes with the soft fabric of my dress when I was out of sight.

"I wish I could have said more," I cried softly to myself, tears making my voice thick. "But then he would have found me out…"

Reaching my horse I mounted just in time. I glanced to Lady Eowyn saddled to my right, not afraid to reveal to her the fear I felt deep within me. Her small smile was enough to quench my doubts for now. Merry, I noticed, was astride his own pony, and eagerly awaiting our start on Lady Eowyn's other side.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken…fulfill them all to Lord and Land!" Eomer called, his voice carrying over the heads of the men clad in armor. A deafening call answered him as he and the King led the line out of the gates of Edoras.

My heart beat wildly against my chest, in time to the horse's hooves pounding the ground. This would be the last I would see of Edoras, I was sure. Despite my only living here half my life, it was home to me now, and to a brother most beloved. I cherished it, and would think of it fondly until the end.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: And so we come to the Battle of the Pelenor Fields!To those of you that review, thank you! Please enjoy my dear reader!

* * *

><p>~O~<p>

We reached Dunharrow near nightfall. I was amazed by our swiftness. And already there were thousands of men stationed at the encampment. Many we rode past stood and gazed after their King in awe, their hope restored.

"They look frightened…" I commented weakly, looking to Lady Eowyn.

She shifted slightly in her saddle as we came near the base of the mountain. We both gazed up its face to the plateau where the King's quarters had been arranged. Dizzyingly, we ascended the path up. Once there, I gratefully dismounted and stepped far away from the edge of the overhang. I was shown to where Lady Eowyn and I would be sleeping; in a tent not far from the King's.

I shuttled our secret goods as swiftly as possible, careful not to alert anyone to the noise the bags made when I moved too sharply. I spent the rest of the evening, preparing our things for dawn's flight; shivering when the temperature dropped sharply. I hurried back along the line of tents to where Lady Eowyn's was.

Outside the entrance, Eomer and Gamli sat warming themselves by the fire. I curtsied and asked, "Are my Lords in need of anything?"

"No thank you Valene."

Merry and Lady Eowyn both emerged from the tent just then. I stood aside as Merry strode by, brandishing his blade expertly in his new armor. Lady Eowyn waved him from behind and called with a laugh, "To the Smithy, go!"

He started and hurried to obey, disappearing around the corner.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer chided, taking another bite of his supper.

"You should not doubt him." Eowyn replied reproachfully, the fire that I had seen in her eyes in Edoras rekindled once again as she gazed upon her brother.

"I do not doubt his heart," he replied. "Only the reach of his arm…"

Both he and Gamli chuckled at his witty jibe. My Lady's cheeks flushed in anger and disbelief for a moment before she asked, "Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves…?"

Neither of the men knew how to answer her. It was silent for a moment before Eowyn straightened and began striding in the direction the little Hobbit went. She called over her shoulder, "Come, Valen, we must attend to business."

My eyes met with her brother's for a moment before I went after her.

It was not much long after little master Merry had sharpened his sword that we turned in. I slept fitfully, waking to the remembrance of the Battle at Helms Deep. That would be tomorrow. For what felt like the hundredth time that night, I turned over to my other side and attempted sleep once again.

"Why are you doing this?!"

My eyes shot open. That sounded to be Lady Eowyn. I bolted up out of bed and turned quickly to squint at her cot on the other side of the tent. She was absent from it. I had not even heard her leave.

"The war lies to the East, you cannot leave on the Eve of Battle!" she continued. Leave? Who is it that is leaving?!

I jumped as silently as I could from my bed and snuck out the entrance to the tent. There, I followed Lady Eowyn's voice around.

"Why have you come…?"

That voice belonged to Lord Aragorn! I peered around the side and caught sight of both of them standing by his horse Hasufel. He was indeed prepared to depart by the look of things.

"…Do you not know…?" she whispered, gazing forlornly up at him.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love…" he muttered, finally meeting her gaze. "…I cannot give you what you seek."

My hand flew to my mouth in shock. This was not so! He must care for her! All this time I believed it to be true! Lady Eowyn backed away in utter disbelief and sadness, tears threatening to spill from her large eyes. He did not say another word, merely turned and slowly led his horse away from her. When the sound of his footsteps had disappeared, she still had not moved. I did not wish to interfere. Instead, I bit my lip and tore myself away.

This was a sad day to be sure. I let my feet carry me away through the King's encampment, not paying attention to where exactly I was headed. That's when I heard the men's whispering. It was then that I caught sight of Lord Aragorn again, and to my horror Legolas as well as the Dwarf, over the men's heads. They were headed for the Path of the Dead! My chest felt near to bursting as I watched the darkness swallow them.

"Hope is lost…" I whispered tearfully before spinning and rushing off.

~O~

Dawn broke magnificently, the sun rising slowly, casting rich warm colors across the cool, cloudy skies. I sat on a stool, looking out across the valley below, letting the wind brush past me soothingly. Soon, we would ride behind our King into the maw of Mordor's army, and our doom.

"Valene…?"

I stirred from my reverie to meet Lady Eowyn's questioning eyes.

"Oh my Lady, I was just…" I mumbled, standing and brushing myself off, the last of my sentence trailing away.

It did not appear that she had gotten any rest either. I took in a deep breath before asking quietly, careful not to disturb the morning tranquility, "Do you believe we go to our deaths…?"

She seemed startled by my question, but did not write it off. For a moment, she stood tall and strong, but in a way still graceful and elegant, regarding me silently. She stepped towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders gently, and looking into my eyes said, "We may yet construct our own destinies my friend…my _sister_. But I do not doubt that we ride into great peril."

Lord Aragorn had abandoned us, the Dwarf fled with him, and…Legolas departed with not a word to me. How can she be so collected? She released me from her grip, and turned to the now dwindling sunrise. She said softly, "I would not blame you for staying behind. I do not hold you to me."

And that was when I realized why I had agreed initially to follow her. It was because of her strength and belief in our people and for what was right and good in the world. Without saying anything, she had renewed my hope.

"My Lady…I am sorry for my uncertainty…I stay by my word. I will be with you until the end."

Her smile was like a welcome summer's day after a long, hard winter.

~O~

The horn sounded and I felt myself jump in fear. All the camp was rousing from sleep and preparing their beasts for the long ride. Lady Eowyn ordered me to fetch our things and find an uninhabited tent to dress. I hurried along, my stomach turning over and over as I went. I caught sight of the King and ducked into an empty tent. Here I donned pant and tunic as well as chain mail, a leather vest, iron greaves, a helmet, and a cloak. The last item I strapped to my person was the sword I had used back at the battle of Helm's Deep. I clutched the worn hilt and took a deep shuddering breath. Once I had stashed my dress and ribbons I went in search of Lady Eowyn. At first she seemed angry at my appearance in her chamber, only to laugh once realization struck.

"I believed you to be one of the men!" she chuckled, taking up the bag I offered her. "Our guise shall be perfect!"

I smiled at her compliment and rushed her to the tent I had utilized. I stood guard nervously at the entrance.

"Eat; strength is what is needed for battle."

I started at the sound of the man's voice to my left. He was no taller than I or wider and wore clothes and armor similar to the others jogging by. His kind hazel eyes twinkling were the only indication that he was seemingly any different than the others. He extended his hand towards me, offering the half loaf of bread clutched in it.

I took it graciously after recovering from my momentary surprise. He smiled and sat on a low stool, biting into the other half loaf.

"Pray tell of your name, so I may thank who has been so kind…" I said, studying his form curiously.

He turned to me, eyes twinkling with amusement and asked, "Do you not know?"

For a moment, I feared I had made an awful mistake in not recognizing him but then he mumbled, "No…I suppose you would not."

He stood at once, bowing his head as he pressed an arm across his breast and said, "Vinithar son of Gorthilot."

I returned the greeting and quickly made up in my head, "Tellom son of Eldarom."

A crack of thunder in the distance drew our attentions to the darkening skies in the East. Far over the mountains and valleys I could just see the billowing shadows looming. They grew even as we watched. The evil hands of Mordor were already reaching. What peril would Minas Tirith be in on our arrival? Would we be too late in coming?

I shook my head and told myself to push those dark thoughts away. If I dwelled too long on them, it would reawaken fears that I could not afford to be reminded of. I glanced instead to my new acquaintance, who also seemed to be shaken by the sight. I asked, "Have you been to battle before?"

He started and answered, "This shall be my first…and you?"

"I have…at Helm's Deep." My voice was small. This choice of conversation was poor so I said, "But do not fear my companion, I shall take you into my company. We shall ride together and defend our race with all the strength we can muster."

"I shall take your word for it my new friend." He grinned, grasping my hand firmly. Our eyes locked, and for a moment, I felt as if I were looking into the eyes of someone I was kindred with. Silently, I swore to myself what I had said. I will defend with all the strength I have. For the sake of all that I love and hold dear.

~O~

It came to pass that all those gathered for our Lord of the Mark were through preparing for the journey to Gondor. Men had finished tightening their girths, or adjusting armor, and now sat upon their saddles caressing their horses, some gazing uneasily at the lowering sky. I too was giving the foreboding clouds a weary look, aware of the fact that Lady Eowyn (who adopted the name Dernhelm) and Vinithar both waited uneasily for our King to give the order to ride.

In time it came, and with the morning sun still shining, we began. Lady Eowyn spotted Merry the little Halfling standing crestfallen watching as the men rode past him into battle and she veered her path, easily catching the back of his cloak and hoisting him up to sit in front of her. I could see the glimmer of joy in his eyes as he realized who it was that had taken pity on him. It made my own heart flutter with happiness for an instant.

On into the shadow we rode, the lands passing under our beast's hooves becoming grey and still; and ever the shadow deepened before us. Hope waned in my heart, as fear and realization took hold of me. And through the night, I fought hard to keep nightmarish memories of the Battle at Helm's Deep away. Too soon, we reached the edge of the Pelennor Fields. A smell of burning was in the air as a mist of death emerged.

My heart beat wildly as the weight of horror and doubt settled upon me as I took in the state of Minas Tirith. None of the trebuchets were active. It seemed that all of the forces had been backed into the city, and were cornered there to fight for their lives in their own streets. We were too late! I glanced to Lady Eowyn and saw her eyes fixed on the King whom we had kept close to. He too seemed to be poised in uncertainty, shrunk down by the sight of a smoldering and nearly defeated Minas Tirith.

"There are so many…" Vinithar whispered, grasping his reigns in a vice grip.

I could not argue. The entire space between Osgiliath and the beautiful Stone City was an ocean of stinking Orcs, Trolls, Wargs, and other unspeakable things. Even high above in the bleak skies, soared the Nazgul on their winged creatures.

I set my jaw and muttered, "Even if we are too late and too few…too late is better than not at all…too few are better than none at all…"

Vinithar nodded respectfully at my words, his eyes searching out our King. What would he choose? Would we turn and flee back to Rohan, or fight for the freedom of Middle Earth? All waited on bated breath.

~O~

For a moment I thought I imagined the comforting feeling of warmth on my back. But when I turned my head, I caught sight of grey clouds rolling away. As they drifted apart, the rays of the sun fell upon us. Morning had broken through the shadow! Looking back, I saw the bent shape of our King slowly inflate. Tall and proud he seemed again; and rising in his stirrups he cried in a loud voice, more clear than I had ever heard a man achieve before:

_"Arise, arise, Riders of Theoden!_

_Spear shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered,_

_A sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!"_

Even from here I could feel the fire of determination burning within his soul. It drew me up, and filled me with courage that I thought had been left back at Dunharrow. Spears were readied in anticipation of the order to charge. Theoden went along the line, striking his sword against the shaft of the spears as he called:

_"Ride now, ride! _

_Ride for ruin and the world's ending!"_

He gave up a cry, thrusting his sword toward the sky. All around me answered back with their own bellows. Vinithar beside me held his sword aloft. All the while, my heart swelled with courage. And at the next call, I too let out my own cry. And lastly, the horns were lifted up. The sound they made was like a storm upon the plain, our cries the thunder in the mountains.

I could see in the distance below us at the base of the slope we stood upon, the Orcs were forming into ranks to meet us. But still our King sprang away. After him we charged, the hooves upon the ground rumbling ominously. Morning came at our backs, the light shining brightly chasing the darkness away. The creatures of Mordor before us wailed, terror in the face of their enemy as the light weakened them. They fled, or at least attempted to. But the hoofs of the wrath of men overtook them.

At the first sight of an Orc that had not been overtaken by my steed, I slew him. Without fear I moved on, still crying out with the joy of the moment. Vinithar too was gleeful as he trampled one dark enemy after the next. Lady Eowyn was no longer in my sight, and I sent a silent prayer up for her safety.

"Ride them to the river!" Eomer cried over my shoulder. I grinned when I caught sight of the Orcs fleeing. Immediately, I caught Vinithar's eye and spurred my horse, giving chase after the others quickly.

But suddenly, in the midst of our glory, the morning was blotted from the sky. Dark fell about us. Ahead, a new horn broke. The men around me halted in our charge, and watched for what came looming from the new shadows.

Huge beasts, larger than anything I had ever seen emerged from the smoke. My breath caught in my throat as Vinithar whispered beside me, "Oliphaunts…"

The flame of courage that had burst so violently from me earlier wavered in the face of this new foe. I gripped my sword in my numb hand and looked to Eomer for orders. But he too seemed at a loss. It was our King still strong that called, "Reform the line!"

We obeyed deftly, his words keeping our nerves together. And again, we charged. This time it was not the beating of hooves I heard, but the beating of my heart. It filled my helmet, making my breaths come quicker. And all at once, pandemonium struck. I barely avoided being swept under the great beast's tusks. Vinithar behind me called out for me to veer left just in time. The man to my right was not so lucky. A spike that decorated the ivory punched through his armor, and sent him soaring over my head. Drops of his blood flecked my face.

When we had passed, I saw the others turning to face the enemy again and I followed. It seemed like all those around me in time fell. Our numbers dwindled.

"Tellom!" Vinithar cried, staving an Orc that was astride a Warg.

The rush of wind alerted me in time to wrench my neck out of the way of snapping jaws, but I was not able to avoid the body of a second Warg slamming into my own. I went down hard, the piece in the center of my helmet digging in to my skin as I slid along the ground. But I was able to gain my footing quickly. Thankfully another Rider had been able to spear the great wolf and kill it, but it did not help my new predicament. Half a dozen Orcs had circled, and my steed was nowhere in sight.

I held my sword in both of my trembling hands, swaying on the balls of my feet as they closed in. Fear was creeping into my veins however, clouding my senses. I was too slow in avoiding a blow from one of the larger ones. His spiked club glanced off my sword and struck the side of my head. Once again, my face met the dry earth.

"Valene!"

Whose voice is that?

White dotted my vision as I struggled to remain conscious. A Rider had come to my aid, I could see that much, but how did he know my name? His mare was taken down with an arrow to the neck, and he sprung off, quickly scrambling to my side. He stood with shield and sword in hand as three Orcs came towards us.

"I will kill whoever hurt her!" he spat, glaring at them.

My eyes widened. How did this man know who I was? Swords clashed as an Orc swung for him. But he easily deflected the blow with his shield, and stabbed expertly under it into the creature's midriff. The evil creature's strangled cry was cut off as a high pitched screech fell upon our ears. Blearily I looked up and saw a Nazgul swoop low over the heads of those battling, and land a few yards away.

I had to regain my footing! If a Nazgul had joined the fight, we would need all the Spears we could muster. I was not yet dead and until then, I would fight for the longevity my people. It was a difficult task, but I was able to use my sword as a prop to get myself up once again. An Orc charged immediately. I used his momentum against him. Once he was close enough, I sidestepped and slashed down on his back with as much force as I could, severing his head from his shoulders.

I stumbled, the white dots filling my vision once again. In the next instant, I was knocked down. This time, my helmet did not stay on. It bounced away as I tried regaining my breath. Another Warg had appeared, and now it bore down upon me. Still gasping for air, I pushed myself along the ground away from the beast. Not quickly enough.

"Valene!" the man's cry came once again. My eyes found him, and I recognized him as Vinithar.

Time slowed, and a great shadow descended like a falling cloud, the dying sun filling the sky with a great burning, so that the field was dyed blood red as the Warg pounced. The path of trajectory would take the beast directly to me, but I could see Vinithar moving to intercept. I screamed, but I was too late. His sword sank deep into the creature's mantle, but not before its teeth met the flesh of his neck. The Warg fell dead, wrenching my savior along with it to the ground. Desperately, I crawled to his side and forced the jaws of the beast away from him.

"No…" I moaned cradling his head in the crook of my arm as my shaking hands attempted to staunch the flow of blood. His eyes sparkled in pain, but his lips still turned up in a smile.

He asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Jealous…Valene…?"

My mind went blank with surprise. I could only gape down into his hazel eyes that grew more familiar by the second, and slowly…I pulled his helmet from his head. What I saw sent a bolt of shock shooting through my heart, breaking it.

"Viorith, no…!" I wailed choking on my own words as tears made my mouth thick and clumsy with grief.

He smiled with satisfaction, resting his hand against my cheek, "You are…"

I shook my head, but was unable to speak. Drop after drop fell from my chin onto his chest as the tears flowed continuously. He mumbled, his words becoming slurred as the life was drained from him, "I knew I could overcome my weakness and become a warrior. Valene…I saved you. I'm a hero…"

A sob wracked my body as I brushed the tears away from my eyes to get a clearer view of him. He was so pale now, but the light in his eyes never wavered. My sweet, brave, fool of a brother had sacrificed himself to save me.

My breath hitching, I gently swept the hair away from his face and said thickly, "You saved me….I am so proud of you."

At that, he closed his eyes and looked so blissfully happy. His hand fell from my face as he asked softly, "Do you think you'll sing about me…? I always thought your singing was wonderful Valene…"

"Yes…I will make sure everyone knows of your bravery…" I promised, holding him still closer.

"Will you sing to me now…?"

I could feel him growing colder, but I didn't let go. And after a moment, I sang to him the old song of hope and love and peace. With as much strength left in my broken soul, I kept my voice steady and sang his favorite:

_In western lands beneath the Sun_

_The flowers may rise in Spring,_

_The trees may bud, the waters run,_

_The merry finches sing._

_Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night _

_And swaying beeches bear_

_The Elven-stars as jewels white_

_Amid their branching hair._

_Though here at journey's end I lie_

_In darkness buried deep,_

_Beyond all mountains steep,_

_Above all shadows rides the Sun_

_and Stars for ever dwell:_

_I will not say the Day is done,_

_Nor bid the Stars farewell._

The melody that passed my lips was thin and quavering but seemed to take away his pain, and for a few minutes he was still, breathing evenly and calmly, and when I finished he whispered faintly, "…beautiful…"

He took two more breaths, and then stilled in my arms. Never again would I hear his voice, or his laughter. But in this moment, I held him close. He would not leave for the great shores yet. I would keep him with me yet and remember all our moments spent together. Even as he grew cold and pale I found myself thinking that, in death he looked stronger and more fulfilled than he ever had when he was alive.

My chin trembled as I bent and kissed his forehead, whispering against the skin there, "Go now, my dearest brother. I will find you again someday…"


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Sorry for all the sadness! D;

* * *

><p>~O~<p>

After placing my brother carefully on the ground, I covered him with my cloak, wishing him one last farewell, then found my horse and rode once more into battle. The sun had returned, and my spirits rose, just enough to make me numb. All I thought of was the fight, and trying to find Lady Eowyn.

And suddenly a sharp whistling punctuated the air. It seemed that I blinked for only a moment, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was strewn across the ground, my hand still clasped around the handle of my sword. Carefully I sat up, which sent my head into a spinning fit. It seemed that I had been shot by an arrow and tumbled from my horse's back. There were no others close at hand. The battle had moved toward the south as the Rohirrim drove the enemy back.

The arrow jutted painfully from my right shoulder, making that arm useless. But somehow, I managed to get myself up on unsteady feet. I could fight no longer. The broken white walls of Minas Tirith glittered in the dying sunlight. Orcs had made it into the city, burning it. Turning once again to the men fighting, I thought of Lady Eowyn. Was she alright? With that as my beacon, my wound wearied body stumbled along the Fields of Pelennor, my mind growing increasingly thick with darkness as I went. Finally, I drew closer to a knot of fighters several yards away.

I gasped clutching my wound as it suddenly throbbed, collapsing to my knees. To my surprise, Eomer was who broke away from the host of men. When he called my name it seemed to be from a great distance as I fell…fell deep into shadow. My back thudded to the ground, and I gazed unseeingly up at the billowing black clouds overhead. I could feel his arms wrap around me, but…I couldn't see anymore. He was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear him. Instead, I reached out into the nothing and found his arm. Pulling him closer I whispered haltingly, "Find…Eowyn…"

For one moment more, a beautiful thought hovered in my mind. The sound of a rushing stream and rolling river mixed with the laugher of a brother and sister as they played merrily in the cool sunlight upon the green grass outside their cottage.

~O~

Darker shapes in the shadows moved about me, whispering. They told me that all hope was lost. The race of men was lost. Middle Earth was doomed as the battle of the Pelenor Fields had been forsaken. All those that I cherished were doomed to terror and horrible fates, and it was my entire fault.

_"Daughter of Rohan, awake!_

_Your King calls for you!_

_The enemy has been driven away!"_

There was a delicate scent perfuming the air. No, that is merely my imagination. The lands are no longer whole and fresh, but wrought with death. The same cold hands which have taken the hope from the race of men have stolen my brother from this world and are coming for me now.

_"Come away from the Shadow,_

_Back to the world of men once again!"_

My eyelids fluttered, and instantly my vision was filled with that of dim torchlight. And on the air, was a fragrance that reminded me of dewy mornings in un-shadowed sun. It was an air wholly fresh and clean and young, as if it had not before been breathed by any living thing and came new-made from snowy mountains beneath a dome of stars, or from shores of silver far away washed by seas of foam. I blinked and the vision of a shadowy figure leaning over me came into focus.

"Lord Eomer…?" I asked my voice faint.

"Yes, "he answered in relief, his lips smiling as his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I was afraid you could not be brought back."

I focused on his face, still bloody from the battle and asked, "How long have I been dreaming?"

"Not long little one. Eowyn has been asking for you. We found her just in time..."

I closed my eyes, the effort of keeping them trained on Eomer becoming too much. I muttered, "Forgive me my Lord, but I am weary."

"Of course, I shall come again soon." He said, stirring up a small glimmer of surprise from me as he bent and kissed my brow. "Rest well…"

When I was alone, all the sorrow and pain that I had locked away came flooding back. I fisted the white sheet that lay around me and drew it to my face, letting a wail of sorrow rip from my body. The attendant tried getting me to smell a bowl of herbs to calm me once again, but I refused.

My brother was dead…

"Valene, be still!"

Two arms wrapped around my shuddering frame and tugged me into a sitting position as I keened pitifully. At first I struggled against whoever it was, but soon a feeling of being safe and warm crept into my being. Once again, the aroma of orchards and heather in the sunshine stole through the room. I stilled, and clutched the stranger's midriff. He did not speak, merely pulled me closer, and rocked gently.

Minutes crept by. The hurt of grief did not leave me nor did it darken my heart any longer, but instead I somehow felt like I could live with my new heartache for a brief moment. At least…that is what Viorith would have wanted of me.

"Are you in need of water…?"

The man's voice was so familiar, it was almost painful. Slowly, I lifted my head from his chest and gazed up into the steel-blue eyes of none other than Legolas. I wanted once again to sink into a fit of tears, but I managed to keep them at bay and instead asked in disbelief, "How can you be here…?"

He smiled sadly and answered, "We came as soon as we could…Aragorn was called to fulfill his duty as King and reawaken a slumbering force in Dwimorberg to help save Gondor."

"The…Haunted Mountain…?" I wondered aloud, still not believing all this to be true.

Legolas nodded and continued, "Gimli and I followed him. I did not have the time to bid you farewell that night, or tell you of our plans…and I wish I had. Every moment my thoughts were of you; and what to my surprise when I enter the Houses of Healing, to hear that you have been brought in from the battle!"

He pulled me close once again, burying his head in my blood crusted hair. He mumbled, "My warrior-maiden of Rohan…"

I felt more complete than I had in what felt like ages, being in his arms. After a few moments, he drew away from me and told me of how Aragorn had brought me back from the shadows using '_Athelas'_ or '_Kingsfoil'_ in the common tongue. He also went on to say that I was not to dwell any longer on dark things such as the battle.

"You were poisoned by an Orc arrow, and Darkness will have more power over you for a while yet." He explained, handing me a cup of water. Our fingers brushed, and I suddenly became aware of how close we were to each other. But strangely, I was not embarrassed as I would have been before. Instead, I felt at peace.

I downed the contents of the cup in a few gulps, but refused any more. My entire being ached with tiredness. Slowly, I settled back under my white sheet and sighed. Legolas made to leave, but I caught his hand and asked quietly, my thoughts drifting to Viorith, "Will you stay with me a while…?"

His eyes searched mine a moment, and must have seen the pain in them. He settled once again upon my cot. Our hands remained locked together, which I was thankful for. And after a moment, his clear voice rose up and softly sang songs in Elvish. I did not need to know the words to understand the meaning behind them. They were sweet, and helped put my mind at ease. I listened to them until my body began to feel numb with warmth and I drifted into a fretful sleep.

When my eyes opened again, I found that they were a great deal lighter than before. It seemed that as I had slept, I healed considerably. Glancing around, I saw that Legolas was no longer by my side. Dismay fell over me, and I felt the wound in my chest give an angry throb. The Warden, noticing that I was awake, strode up and said kindly, "Lord Elf wished me to tell you that he would return. Summoned to a meetin' with the Lord Aragorn, who was one 'n the same that healed you from that nasty Orc wound, he was!"

He set a plate of food in my lap and tottered off to look after the others. It was only now that I realized how hungry I was. The last that I had eaten was the bread that…Viorith had given me at Dunharrow. Every last crumb was gone in a matter of minutes. My mind was drifting to the loss of my brother, but once again I had a visitor.

"My Lady!" I cried as she threw her arms around me. "You are well?!"

"As best as I can be for now. How are you my sweet sister?"

Every part of her was still as beautiful as it had been when I last saw her, but now alongside her inner strength, I saw a heavy sadness. I could tell that she had much to tell me of her own encounters on the battle field, but was also barred from speaking of them. She instead told me of her morning.

"The little Holbytla Merry came with his cousin Pippin this morning. He is also doing well. And after that, Eomer came and spent some time with me before being called away to a meeting with Lord Aragorn. I believe that is where your Lord Elf has gone as well." She said, dabbing a wet cloth over my face. "But before coming down here…I learned of the fate of our King."

My brows rose as her face suddenly grew gaunt. I asked in a small voice, "Is he…?"

"He has finally been reacquainted with his son on the glittering shores," she muttered, bowing her head. "Forgive me, I should not have said anything to you so soon after your recovery, but I felt you deserved…"

I took her hand and squeezed gently, letting her know that I was grateful to her. Her own eyes sparkled with unshed tears, before she withdrew a small book from her pocket and said thickly, "I thought I might read to you a while…"

I nodded eagerly. It was always a welcome pleasure to hear her reading voice. She never stumbled over her letters like I did. And both of us were in need of a distraction. She left late into the afternoon, fatigue getting the better of her. She hugged me then kissed my brow like her brother and left me, promising to return again.

After eating a hearty lunch and feeling more replenished than ever, I decided to pay my own visit to the courageous Holbytla Merry. He was very pleased to see me again, and greeted me very spiritedly.

"I am relieved to see you recover so well!" I commented laughing as he immediately drew me into a hug.

"Oh, yes, and being around Pip here is just the sort of company I needed to feel right at home." He said, patting his companion on the back fondly. "You seem to be feeling better as well."

I nodded, still smiling. They too told me of their morning, and after, offered me a bit of their smoking pipe. I politely declined their offer and told them I was going to go and see how some of the other men were faring. Hugging me once again, we said our goodbyes for now, and I made my way back to my own Houses of Healing. Here, I took out the little book Lady Eowyn had been reading from (which she left for me) and took it to an older man lying with bandages covering half of his face.

I continued like this, reading to the men, until I felt too tired to even turn a page. This was when I retired to my cot. I did not sleep though. My mind was still buzzing with too many thoughts. I could not help but close my eyes and wish Legolas were here again to sing me to sleep.

"Valene…?"

I opened my eyes and saw the very person I had been thinking of standing over me, and to his right was Eomer. I smiled softly and sat up. Eomer spoke first, "I wanted to see how your healing was coming. Lord Greenleaf also wished to pay you a visit."

I nodded graciously to both of them and muttered, "I am feeling much better, but doing too much still tires me."

"The Warden did say something about your reading to the men…?" Eomer asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Blushing, I nodded and drew out the little book. Eomer nodded in approval, then bowed slightly and said, "Forgive my short visit, but I must attend to some matters. Valene…Lord Greenleaf…"

Once Eomer's cloak had disappeared around the corner, I looked once again to Legolas. He was now drawing a little stool to my bedside. My hand itched to hold his again, but I knew that would be presumptuous of me. Instead I merely waited for him to address me.

"Would you care to practice your letters with me again?" he asked, smiling kindly down at me.

My face heated again as I gripped the small book. I answered quietly, "I do not mean to sound bold my Lord, but…would you sing to me again? I'm afraid I cannot sleep without it…"

His breath paused for a moment before placing his hand on top of my own. When I dared a look into his eyes, I saw that they were smoldering with some unnamed feeling.

"Only if you stop calling me 'my Lord'," he said, trying to look serious. But the corner of his mouth betrayed a smile.

I was so relieved that he said yes, I would call him whatever he wished. I settled down onto my pillow once again and waited for his tranquil melodies to wash over me, all the while keeping our hands connected.

"Valene…I must tell you something, please open your eyes." Legolas said soothingly, the back of his hand stroking my cheek.

It took a moment for my mind to realize what he was asking me to do. But finally, I obeyed. He was still sitting on the stool, the light of the late afternoon sun shining in through the window glancing off his pale hair. I must not have slept for very long. He smiled down at me and for a moment, my breath was stolen away by his sheer beauty.

"Earlier Aragorn called a meeting. Too many children of Mordor walk Sauron's lands. We must empty them to give our Ring Bearer a chance at destroying the One Ring. We are to take our forces to the Black Gates and draw Sauron's gaze from his lands onto us."

All my fear and pain burst from my already fragile heart and suddenly, tears were streaming down my face once again. I choked out, "No, you cannot go into battle! There are too many in Mordor for our forces to hold against! Please, do not go!"

Our bodies drew together once again. My fingers dug into the front of his tunic in an ineffective attempt at trying to hold him here. One of his hands held the crook of my neck as the other rested against my back as he tried speaking again. But I interrupted in a fit of hysterics, "You cannot leave me here! Please, I cannot lose you! I will have no one left that I care for if you are killed!"

I could tell that he was trying to calm me, but now that the fear of never seeing Legolas again became a real threat, my mind began whirling. Taking in short gasps of air, I managed to force through the tears, "Viorith is gone! ….Cannot leave me! …Please!"

The tone of his voice is what slowly put my mind at rest. It was nothing that I had heard from him before. Quietly, leaning in to my ear, he mumbled tenderly, "Valene…be still."

Immediately, my mind snapped into focus, all tendrils of thought and feeling hanging on his every word. I could feel his heart beating strongly under my palm as he said in low tones, "This is what must be done to save our people from the darkness that spreads. A sacrifice must be made."

I shuddered in his arms as the words passed his lips. I knew too well that what he spoke of was the truth, but I wished it was not so. With every ounce of my being I wished I could take him away from here and keep him all to myself.

"More than anything Valene, I want you to promise me that you will not try to follow me into battle. The thought of you once more falling close to harm's way steals my breath. I cannot say that I will come back to you after this last great battle, but it would make me happier than I can say if you would wait for me here. For if I ride through the gates victorious, your face is whose I want to see alive and well."

He held me to him, letting what he wanted fall over me in silence. Part of me wanted to refuse and somehow fit myself in armor once more and slip into the ranks and be by his side, but another part – one that was surer than the other – told me that I needed to give him my word. With tears still falling heavily from my eyes, I lifted my head and met the eyes of the elf that I cared so much for.

"Your contract pains me deeply, but alas I cannot refuse you my word. It is all that I have to give you. But in return, you must promise me something." I said softly. "In order to see you come through those gates victorious and lay eyes on you once again, I ask that you fight with as much strength as you can and never give up hope that you will be victorious."

His eyes shone with such emotion, that it was a wonder I was not blinded by their brilliance. I shut my eyes tightly and continued, "Since I cannot follow you, I wish to give you a favor that will remind you of both our words."

The hand of his tangled in my wild mane of curls suddenly grew still. For a moment, I feared I had been too bold. After all I was only a mere Lady's handmaiden. Perhaps he thought I had overstepped my bounds? But…why did I even think like that anymore? No longer were we separated by rank or title. I could feel within my heart that my feelings of fondness for him were strong and true. And in the space between us, our spirits met equally.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, I lifted one of my hands and placed it delicately against his jaw. Slowly, I guided him closer to me and pressed my lips against his smooth cheek. I waited there a moment, relishing in the feeling it gave me to be so intimately close to him. Finally my confidence waned, and I pulled away.

In the light from the torches lining the walls, I could see the faint glimmer of shock in his eyes. Between us I could feel the air reverberating with a sort of magic. But it was not enough to cover the pain that I still felt when I thought of him going to war with Mordor itself. I bowed my head, a fresh wave of sadness and tears overwhelming me.

"Valene…" he murmured, finally breaking the silence.

His hand moved from my neck to my chin. Tilting it up slowly, I opened my eyes and met his gaze. There was that emotion that I have seen so many times before, smoldering in his piercing gray-blue eyes. My lips parted in question, but I could not find the words to ask; neither could he. Instead, I found my body slowly leaning towards him. He responded in the same manner. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Legolas!" the cry echoed out from the hall behind us.

We broke apart. I began fidgeting with the hem of my tunic while Legolas said something fierce in elvish under his breath. Lord Aragorn and Master Gimli, accompanied by the great Wizard Gandalf strode in. At the sight of the King, many of those lying half awake in their cots around the room, woke with a cry of their own. To which Aragorn graciously went about greeting the wounded. So it was Gandalf that spoke to Legolas.

"My friend, it is time we readied for the march to the Black Gates."

My heart fell spectacularly. Every ounce of my soul seemed to drain from my being as I struggled to force back the sobs that wished to escape. I was left empty. Was this what would become of me if Legolas never returned? Was my fate now tied to him?

Legolas did not answer the Wizard, and I dared not look to see if he made any gestures. Instead, I sat propped upon my pillow, feeling the sharp ache of my wound pulsate into my core. Lord Aragorn approached the group and addressed his companion in his native tongue. The meaning of the elvish was lost on me, and I was left feeling more distraught.

But to my surprise, Legolas replied, then turned back to me and knelt at my side. So only I could hear, he whispered, "I will take your favor with me and cherish it. It may be that only a few days are left before darkness falls upon our world, and when it comes I hope to face it steadily; but it eases my heart, while the Sun still shines that I know you are well."

He hesitated a moment before standing once again. With that he bowed respectfully to me, and then brushed past his companions and out of the House of Healing without looking back. The others glanced to me curiously before following after him. Lord Aragorn in particular studied me closely. And at the last moment, he murmured a few words and came to my side.

Taken aback, I bowed my head and asked unsurely, "My King…?"

"I know of what you have done for the race of men. And I also know of your wish to accompany the army into battle." Said Aragorn, "You are not fit for this journey, but do not be ashamed. If you do no more in this war, you have already earned great honor."

His rough hands took up mine as he gazed into my eyes, "In truth, all now are in danger. Though it may be our part to find a bitter end before the Gate of Mordor, if we do so, then you will come also to a last stand, either here or wherever the black tide overtakes you."

The small smile on his lips did not reach his eyes as he raised my hands and kissed them lightly. He stood, and uttered a small, "Farewell…"

I passed the hours of night in wakefulness, aware of many nightmares in my mind that were half-seen. The wind that had blown so bracingly the day of battle had died and the air seemed still. Only the pale light of a waxing moon shone through the windows, casting a ghostly light on my pale form in the darkness.

In the morning, I knew they would leave for Osgiliath, and from there would make for the Black Gates of Mordor. Before the sun was to peak over the horizon I rose from my cot, and while the Warden was still dreaming, crept out into the city. It had grown cold, and as the hour of daybreak drew closer, I felt the wind begin to stir again.

I found myself upon a wall overlooking the great expanse of the Pelenor Fields before Minas Tirith. Only a few days before had I spilled blood and shed my own upon its earth. I closed my eyes, trying to force the memories of that day from my mind. Now was not the time to dwell. Instead I focused on the feel of hope that had taken the city. It was almost palpable, even as those that lived here slumbered peacefully.

For some time, I was alone on my perch. But as the rays of sunlight broke, dispelling the darkness and casting a blue blush across the white mountaintops to the East, I could see the army of the West assembling far below. And so, despondently, I now stood and watched the mustering of the army.

It did not take long, and at last the trumpets rang and the army began to move. Troop by troop, and company by company, they wheeled and went off eastward. The last glint of the morning sun on spear and helm twinkled and was lost, and still I remained with bowed head and heavy heart, feeling friendless and alone. Legolas had gone away into the gloom that hung over the distant eastern sky; and little hope at all was left in my heart that I would ever see him again. As if recalled by my mood of despair, the pain in my arm returned. I felt weak and old under the thin stream of sunlight. I gripped my shoulder and bit back a fresh wave of tears.

"My Lady, there you are!" the Warden called from behind me, rousing me from my thoughts. "Your bones must be 'alf frozen! Come with me 'n we'll get you back to bed right quick!"


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: And now we come to the end...thank you all and I hope you have enjoyed my little adventure in Middle Earth! ;3

* * *

><p>~O~<p>

The next three days I spent bedridden, lost in fever and tormented by dreams filled with shadow. The faceless voices whispered to me, trying to draw me deeper in. Lady Eowyn came to my side every day and read to me, drawing me back into the light. She fed the flame of hope.

Doubt and great dread hung over the heads of all who dwelled in Minas Tirith after the army departed. Fair weather and clear sun had seemed but a mockery to men whose days held little hope, and who looked each morning for news of doom. Their lord steward was dead and burned, dead lay the King of Rohan in their citadel, and the new king that had come to them was gone again to a war with powers too dark and terrible for any might or valor to conquer. And no news came. I could see Lady Eowyn's unrest. She was a woman not meant to be cooped up.

"My Lady, what news have you to tell me of this man you met?" I asked faintly, smiling knowingly up at her. Instantly, her features changed. She had spoken of him days passed, and I was eager to hear what she thought of him now. Her eyes bright in her white face, her cheeks reddened as she turned to gaze out the window that opened to the East.

"He is by right, the Steward of the City. I had sought his company the other day in preparation for the King's march on Mordor. I knew we needed deeds to be taken care of in the City. And I knew I was being impatient, but I found him in the gardens and confronted him." She said, sharing a sheepish smile with me. "He agreed with my want to take up authority on the City, but advised reluctantly against it."

"This man already has my favor if he was able to talk down your hard-headedness my Lady." I laughed, drawing my coverlet closer about me.

She raised her head and looked me in the eyes again, color tinting her pale cheek. She confessed, "At our first meeting, I did not care for him. He called me beautiful and a fair maiden and wished me to walk with him in the gardens to wait for news of our men after seeming fit to give me his opinion so readily on my state of Healing. It seemed insulting. But alas, I met him there the next morning."

That explained her rapid healing from under the wings of Shadow. I took up her hand and grasped it firmly.

"I am pleased you have found someone so kindly and understanding with which to spend your days."

Her smile faltered as she said, "What days they have been. It has seemed so long since the army rode away. I feel as if we are all standing upon some dreadful brink, and it is utterly dark in the abyss before our feet, but whether there is any light beyond…I cannot tell."

Her words were true. I too could feel the weight of our idleness. We all waited for the stroke of doom.

"Forgive me, my sister. I speak of dark things. Shall I take you out for a stroll in the gardens to meet Lord Faramir?" she asked, standing. I consented to being led by both the Warden and Lady Eowyn to her meeting spot in the gardens.

The weather was bright no longer, I noted as I sat upon a stone bench beneath a flowering shrub. It was cold and bleak. A wind that had sprung up in the night was now blowing from the North. The lands about the City looked grey and drear.

Lady Eowyn went to Lord Faramir, and they now stood together upon the walls of the gardens and looked out. They were clad in warm raiment, and over that, heavy cloaks. I too donned a warm mantle, but still I felt the chill in the air.

I was happy for her. When I first met the Captain, I instantly knew that his soul was kind. You could see it in his eyes. And the way they looked at Lady Eowyn…it gave me peace. Even when they gazed upon me, I could sense the gentleness. Not many possessed that quality.

A great eagle suddenly came into view. It seemed like it came from the East. My eyes followed it as it soared through the sky and out of sight to the tower in the south where I knew the messenger post to be. Could this be tidings finally sent from our army?

What seemed like hours later, a footman came barreling into the gardens, running straight to Faramir as he announced breathlessly, "Our King is victorious! The Dark Tower has been thrown down! The race of men is free!"

The Shadow has finally departed! I stood on shaky legs, joy propelling me forward. The Sun was unveiled and light leapt from the skies. Far in the distance beneath the majestic mountains, the waters of the river Anduin shone like silver. I wanted to sing for the joy that welled up in my heart. For a moment, I felt renewed as the Shadows were chased away.

But then a thought occurred to me, 'Is Legolas safe?'

All at once, the happiness was drained from me, and I suddenly felt faint. The Warden was by my side in an instant to lead me back to the stone bench. I sat heavily, clutching my wound. I refused the wishes to be brought back to my bed, however.

My intuition told me that I needed to stay and witness the happy moment between Lady Eowyn and Faramir, for he was hers and she, his. They were lost in each other. I smiled as I watched them speak atop the wall. From here I could not hear the words, but I did not need to. What I saw next was enough for me. Without any hesitation, Faramir took her in his arms and kissed her under the sunlit sky. The light shone about them as they came down from the walls and went hand in hand back with me to the Houses of Healing.

It was another day before any sign of the army returning came. The people were already in the midst of celebration. I could hear it from my sick bed.

"My Lady, you can see the men returnin'! They're comin' 'ome!" the Warden said, pointing and smiling broadly from the window.

Ignoring the dull pain in my shoulder, I pushed up from the bed and went to his side to see for myself. And indeed there they were, armor glinting victoriously in the afternoon sun just out of Osgiliath. My heart swelled at the sight. Dark days were now behind us.

"Shall we not ready ourselves to welcome them back?" he asked, already shuffling over to my shawl draped over the end of my bed.

"Nothing would make me happier!"

All of those in the Houses of Healing, as well as every resident of Minas Tirith, gathered in the streets. Music danced on the wind aside multiple colored rose petals and the sweet scents of feasts cooking. Children laughed and dashed by as they played merrily. But I could not bring myself to join in. My heart was still too heavy with dread.

An hour passed before the procession of the army arrived. The first glimpse I caught was that of Lord Aragorn astride his steed. At that moment, he looked more a King than any man I had ever seen before. His midnight blue robes and silver filigreed armor seemed to radiate power as he sat tall and proud in his stirrups and the band running across his brow hinted at what a crown should look if it were in its stead. It was such a sight that brought grateful tears to my eyes.

Next, I saw two little Hobbits astride their own horses. Merry and Pippin were by their side, so I gathered that these were the two that delivered the One Ring to Mount Doom; the saviors of Middle Earth. A great cheer rose up as they were recognized. Flowers were showered upon them as they passed. I craned my neck to see beyond them.

Like a beacon in a storm, he appeared. Looking no worse than when I last laid eyes on him, he sat smiling happily alongside the Dwarf Gimli, and the Wizard Gandalf. All at once it was as if I could breathe again. The missing piece of my heart had been found, and no longer did Shadow threaten me. And as if he could feel my eyes upon him, he turned and met them. Time itself froze between us and all sound became deaf to my ears as I gazed over the heads of those gathered.

Suddenly, he jumped from his saddle and I lost sight of him. His companions paused in their march to look after him in question. Even Lord Aragorn and the Hobbits turned to see what their friend was doing. Before I knew it, the crowd parted in front of me to reveal the elf. He stood slightly breathless gazing down at me with clear affection in his eyes.

"Valene…have you not eaten since I have been away? You look as if you would break if I were to touch you." He asked worriedly, one hand frozen before my arm.

"Forgive me; all I have done these past four days has been worry of your fate. Food was the last on my mind." I explained, giving him a small curtsy of respect.

He took a step closer so our bodies were mere inches apart, and grasped my hands in his. They were warm and comforting. I smiled up at him, and for the first time in days I could feel the Sun's rays reaching me; warming me.

"I have returned to you, bringing with me the favor that you so graciously bestowed. It carried me through the battle that won our great war against the Dark Lord Sauron. And for this, I wish to repay you with my own." He said, raising one hand to rest against my cheek.

My eyes widened as he quickly lowered his head to mine. For an instant he hesitated, our lips barely brushing one another. And then the moment finally came where we kissed. Never before had I felt so light and full of bliss. It seemed like I had been waiting for this all my life.

Cheers barraged my ears, and I reluctantly pulled away, hiding my face in embarrassment as realization of where we were struck. I had entirely forgotten that so many others surrounded us. The low rumble of his laughter tickled my nose as he held me.

"Come with me," he said sweeping me gently off my feet and through the onlookers back to his horse.

Gimli bellowed over as Legolas lifted me effortlessly onto the saddle, "Thought I would have to take her away myself if you did not do that any sooner, blasted Elf!"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled merrily as we once again proceeded along the roads towards the Citadel, and I could not help but smile back. As we went slowly along, I leant into Legolas' chest and closed my eyes relishing the feeling of his arm holding me tightly. No longer did I feel inferior to him. No longer did I doubt what I felt. Finally, I allowed myself to believe that I was in love with him.

I pictured Viorith's smiling face and asked quietly, "Jealous…?"

~Epilogue~

In the next years, Lady Eowyn married Captain Faramir, Eomer became King of Rohan, the Hobbit that saved Middle Earth sailed into the West, and Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor.

For me it was hard leaving my home, but at the same time, I could no longer look upon Edoras the same; not without Viorith there. Marthay and all the children stood outside the front gate, tears clinging to their lashes as Legolas and I set out on horseback towards the East.

"We shall see them again," he called over, his blue eyes piercing straight to my heart. I smiled and nodded, wiping at the tear tracks streaking down my own face.

The band on my finger brushed coolly against my skin, surprising me for the hundredth time that day. I looked down at the ring and marveled at its beauty. Legolas and I had wed the previous week in a ceremony presided over by both the Kings of Gondor and Rohan. The sensation of finally belonging to him was still new, but strangely enough it felt right in my heart. And the ring that he gave me was so breath taking; I was still thinking this was all a dream.

We made our way to his home in the woods of Mirkwood and began work on rebuilding what once was – a dream of Legolas'. It was there we made our home. Gimli, the Hobbits, and other friends that we'd met on our journeys came and visited from time to time. That was a great happiness to me; especially when Lady Eowyn stayed with her little ones.

For years Legolas and I tried for our own family with no success. We even resigned to taking in an orphan, Halith, who was a sweet brave boy that I grew to love more dearly than anything. But one blessed year, when the trees in the forest were greenest, and the wind in the mountains sweetest, I became pregnant.

My baby came into the world, crying loudly. A more beautiful sound could not have been made. He was small, but moved with strength and health. Legolas, his eyes brimming with happiness, held my hand as we gazed at our son. Breathlessly, I muttered, "I wish to name him Viorith…"

Our foreheads pressed together for a brief moment before he consented.

A day later, I took ill. I watched as my little boy grew from my bed. I watched as Mirkwood grew outside my window. I watched my husband with love in my heart that grew with each passing hour. I even penned a great song of my brother and the war I'd fought in just like he wished. But I could still feel the pull of death. That is why I began recording my whole story. When my children grow into men, I wish them to know that their mother was brave, and cared for them deeply.

Legolas sees that I slip further from him each day. He has resigned himself to that fact. Instead of despairing like I had thought he would, he smiles warmly, holds me, and comforts me; as if I were not ill. He does not deny the fact that I will leave him soon, but instead wants to spend our short time here full of love. He told me one night as he held me, the cool breeze drifting in through the open windows, that even if we are parted now, we will find each other again.

And he is right. I will wait for him on the distant shores, with my brother and parents by my side. And when we are reunited, we will spend the rest of eternity in each other's arms.

Legolas, if I am gone and you are reading this:

_I love you. Come to me soon. I will be waiting._


End file.
